Convoluted Fate
by rls0512
Summary: She was a young girl when she first met Chrom and became his tactician. Thirteen years later, she's a young woman haunted by memories of two wars and the deaths of the Shepherds. Because of an aberration of time, the tactician is offered a chance to change the past… and she takes it. (Slightly AU) ChromXRobin(F). Updates will be spotty due to college.
1. Tales of the Past

**Hey, readers. I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I'm replacing "Another Fire Emblem Awakening" with one of my other fics, because I realized "Another FE Awakening" was basically a novelization with two "Robin"s. I hope you enjoy "Convoluted Fate".**

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 1: Tales of the Past

She was an anomaly. Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds, was only eight when she joined the small militia. Chrom, the leader, his sister, and their knight had found her unconscious outside Southtown before a bandit attack. The amnesiac girl, her condition caused by a head injury, guided them and they finished the battle with nary a scratch. She wore an oversized dark purple coat with yellow hems over a simple brown dress and tan pants. Her feet were clad in simple dark brown boots.

Robin was nine when the second Plegia-Ylisse war ended finally with Gangrel's death. On her tiny shoulders, she carried the weight of those they had lost and of her failures. Emmeryn had been assassinated. Many Feroxi warriors and Pegasus Knights had died in the war. Chrom had been injured terribly during the assassination, resulting in a permanent limp that reminded her every time she saw him.

During the five years of peacetime, many of the Shepherds who had found love during the war married and started families. But Chrom did not take a wife, despite the insistence of the council and the people. Perhaps it was the fact that he would sit by Robin's side almost every night, comforting her through her nightmares.

Then war erupted again when Robin was going on fourteen. The Valmese had conquered the continent of Valm and had set their sights on the Ylissean continent. With support from the unlikely source of Plegia, a combined force of Feroxi warriors, a small group of Pegasus Knights, and the Shepherds set sail for the continent across the sea. It was a brutal war, lasting two years, and many did not come home, including some Shepherds.

Soon after returning to Ylisse, Chrom succumbed to an illness, leaving Lissa to take up the mantle of Ylisse's leader. Robin stayed close to Lissa's side as an aide and as a bodyguard, for Frederick had not survived Valm, leaving behind Cherche and their young son, Gerome. Lissa's husband, Lon'qu, focused on caring for their son, Owain. Robin also helped care for the children of the Shepherds who never came home after the Valmese campaign.

Two years later, unbeknownst to anyone, a stranger came through the Outrealm Gate. With their arrival, the Fell Dragon arose and terror filled the world. Without Robin, the remaining Shepherds, barring Lissa and Lon'qu, set out to attempt bringing down the great dragon. But they failed… fatally. After a skirmish with Risen, undead terrors that rose Grima's revival, Lissa and Robin were the last of the Shepherds.


	2. Dark Present

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 2: Dark Present

-Robin's POV-

It had been three years since Grima awoke. I found it almost hard to believe that it had been thirteen years since I first met the Shepherds, at eight years of age. "Aunt Robin." Someone called. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Almost all of the Shepherds' children called me Aunt, despite the fact that I was not much older than them. "Yes, Nah?" "What were Father and Mother like?" "Hmmm… Your mother was very brave and always had a smile on her face it seemed. Ricken, your father, was a good friend of mine. He was like an older brother to me. He was always earnest about helping others and eager to prove himself to others." "…I wish I knew them as well as you did, Aunt Robin." "I wish you did as well, Nah." I responded sadly. _They would have had many years together if I had just been better._ "Auntie? Are you alright?" "…I haven't been alright in a long time." The young Manakete hugged me. "Thank you, Nah." I whispered as I returned the embrace.

I found Owain and Cynthia playing Justice Cabal. I didn't have the heart to correct their notion of noble wars and honorable fights. Their pretending was the one joy they had left in this desolate world. "Ah, Aunt Robin!" The two exclaimed excitedly, waving me over. "Hello, you two. So, who is the Justice Cabal defeating today?" "Actually, we're practicing epic poses and heroic lines." Owain told me, smiling. It was a relief to see a genuine smile on his face. He didn't truly smile much anymore, ever since his father's death. "Oh, is that so?" The twelve-year-old pair nodded vigorously. I giggled at their antics. The children always brought some joy back into my dark little world.

"Hey, Aunt Robin?" "What is it, Cynie?" "What was my dad like?" _Oh, gosh. How do I put Henry in a good light?_ "He was… a very powerful mage and a good ally. He had his… quirks, but we cared for him just the same." "Was he a hero?" "Oh, very much so. Just like your mother was too." The girl grinned. "When I'm bigger, I'm going to be a hero just like them!" "I have no doubt that you will." I said, ruffling her silvery hair.

I found Laurent in his usual spot, the library of the castle. "What are you reading, Laurent?" "A book about the Awakening ceremony." The quiet ten-year-old replied. "The Awakening ceremony?" I repeated as I looked over his shoulder. "It was a ceremony used by the First Exalt to fully awaken Falchion, giving it the ability to put the Fell Dragon to sleep." "That may be useful." I commented. "Indeed, but unfortunately, we lack the other four gems of the Fire Emblem and the emblem itself. The gems were taken from the Emblem and scattered after the Great Schism." Laurent shut the book and set it down.

"Miss Robin?" "Yes, Laurent?" "Do you think I'm anything like my parents?" _What's with the kids today, asking these questions about their parents?_ "Hmm… You take more after your mother than you do your father. You have Stahl's hair color, but otherwise your personality and habits are more in line with your mother's. Though, your father was quite interested in medicine like you." "Do you think they would be proud of me?" "Certainly." I told the budding young mage, ruffling his olive-brown hair. He gave me a rare smile, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

I walked out the old training grounds to practice my sword skills a little bit. "Have at you!" A young voice shouted from behind me. I stepped to the side, grabbing the girl's spear as I do. Pulling the spear, I caused Kjelle to tumble forward weaponless. "Oof…" Kjelle immediately got up and turned to me. "How do you always manage to disarm me?" The ten-year-old girl asked, frustrated. "Simple. You're trying to use a lancer's fighting style when you should be using a knight's style. However, you need to make a style that balances your weaknesses and strengths. You're swifter than most knights, but you still shouldn't rely on speed. On the other hand, you don't have the brute strength to stay in one place and fight off enemy after enemy." "I… I think I understand." "Just let me know if you don't understand or can't figure it out." "Thanks, Aunt Robin." "Anytime, Kjelle."

I could sense that Kjelle was wondering about something else. "What's on your mind, Little Bull?" "…I feel sometimes that I can't live up to my parents' legacy." I sat next to her. "Kjelle… Your parents would be so proud of you. I know it. And I'll have you know, your mother wasn't always the super strong cavalier you knew. Sir Frederick was always defeating her in spars and there were a few times I did as well, despite being just a young girl." "Really?" Kjelle said, her dusty-rose eyes wide in shock. I nodded "What about my dad?" I let out a small laugh. "Honestly, Sully and I were among the few who could actually see Kellam most of the time. Your father inspired many a ghost tale among the troops." "That's… really cool. My dad, the ghost knight."

I followed the sounds of a sad violin to the balcony overlooking Ylisstol. "You're getting better, Brady." I said. The song over but the last melancholic note hung in the air. "I'm pretty sure Ma wouldn't say the same." "Hmm… Perhaps, but she always had high standards. Too high sometimes, I personally feel." "I miss my Pa and Ma." "I know, Brady. But I think they would still be proud of you." "You really think so?" "Yes. Especially Donnel," I tpld the thirteen-year-old, "I was only eight years old when I first met your mother." "Really?" "Yep. And, boy, it took the entire Plegia-Ylisse war for your mother to finally warm up to me. Though I think meeting your father helped accelerate the process."

"…Why didn't she like you, Aunt Robin?" "I was impertinent, frank, and not a cute child like I should've been. I also refused her etiquette lessons. At one point, I had asked her why I should address her by her title when I didn't do the same with Lissa and Chrom. Hehe, the shade of red your mother's face turned." Brady chuckled a bit. "What about Pa?" "Oh, your father doted on me like I was his little sister. We would hunt together and fish. And your father told the most wonderful stories." Brady smiled and told me, "Talking 'bout my parents like this makes me miss them a little less 'cause it feels like they're here." "Glad I could help, Brady."

I spotted a small figure with a wyvern beside it on the western portico of the castle. "Alone with Minerva again, Gerome?" "Miss Robin." The ten-year-old greeted succinctly. I sat down next to Gerome. Minerva was perched on the castle wall beside her young rider. "Why is it that whenever I find you alone, you're staring to the west?" "Mother once spoke of a valley on the western continent, filled with wyverns." "Ah, yes. Wyvern Valley. We never went in, but both your mother and Gregor had stories of the valley." "Do you know if there's still wyverns there?" "I'm not sure." I answer, reaching over and rubbing Minerva's scarred body. "I wish I knew, for your sake, Minerva." The wyvern lets out a plaintive rumble, gently nudging me with affection.

The young boy regarded his scaled companion and then me. "Minerva treats you as family. I've always wondered why." "Well, your mother asked for my help finding a mate for Minerva, so I spent a lot of time with them. You can see how that turned out. However, it worked out better for your mother. I got to know her and paired her often with Frederick. That led to them getting to know each other better and marriage… and then you." Gerome huffed. "My parents are gone. What good will speaking of them do?" I frowned at the boy's bitterness. Of all the children, Gerome was the one I worried about the most. He rarely spent time with the others and brooded often. "I know you're angry about your parents' deaths. I also know nothing I say will change the past. But do not let your anger and bitterness consume you and become all that you are. If not for yourself, then for Minerva. We may not be blood-related, Gerome, but I consider you part of my family, as I do the other children and as I had their parents before them." His pink eyes were thoughtful as I left.

Thunder boomed in the sky, resounding through the castle. I heard a couple of yelps and found Yarne and Noire huddled together in the library. "Aunt Robin!" The two cried out as they rushed to me. They grasped my legs, both trembling like leaves in the wind. "Children, it is just the thunder." "B-but it's s-still scar-ry." Noire stuttered out. The young nine-year-old started fumbling in her pockets for something. I quickly snatched the talisman from her. "Noire, I know this is the only other thing you have from your mother, but if you want to become braver, you cannot always rely on this." "Y-you're r-right, Auntie…" She said quietly. "I'm glad you understand." I said as I returned the talisman.

"Aunt Robin? Will you read us a story?" Yarne, the nine-and-a-half year-old Taguel, asked. "Of course. We can read until the storm passes." The two children quickly chose a story together. We settled down in a corner on some cushions, Yarne and Noire on either side of me. I started to open the book when Yarne asked a question. "What was my dad like?" "Libra was a… beautiful man. In fact, Chrom and a few of the other Shepherds mistook him for a woman the first time they met." Noire and Yarne giggled. "He was also very kind and talented. He had a very calming presence." "What about my dad?" Noire asked. "Well, your parents were a very interesting pair. A Ylissean thief with a heart of mostly gold and a huge sweet tooth married to a Plegian mage who had an unhealthy obsession about a person who shall remain unnamed." _Gods… I was relieved when she married Gaius._ "Now, what story did you two pick? Heehee. _Alice in the Outrealm_."

I followed the sound of humming and spotted Inigo dancing in front of his mother's grave. The thirteen-year-old danced as gracefully as his mother did. Inigo finished dancing, bowing to the gravestone. "Beautiful." I praised, startling the teenager. "A-Aunt Robin! H-how long w-were you there?" He stammered, his face a bright pink. "Not very long. But I meant my praise. It reminded me so much of your mother's dancing." "Th-thank you…" Inigo sat down before his mother's grave and I joined the boy. "Auntie…" "Yes, Inigo?" "Did you know my father?" "Yes… Your father, Virion, was very faithful to your mother. He had many talents, including tactics. He was one of only a few people who defeat me in chess. You inherited his wavy blue hair." "Did… did he love me?" "Yes, he loved you. He never met you, but the moment Olivia told him about you, his eyes lit up in a way I had never seen before. He loved you the moment he learned of you." A genuine smile broke out upon the teenager's face.

I walked into the stable to feed the two Pegasi. However, I found Severa in the stall with her mother's mount. The eleven-year-old gently brushed the winged horse, murmuring words of affection to the mount. "I'm surprised to find you here, Severa." The young girl jumped, dropping the brush. "A-Aunt Robin! You should announce yourself!" "I apologize for startling you. However, I had called out to the Pegasi that it was feeding time." The blonde, twin-tailed girl blushed deeply as she bent down to pick up the brush. She put away the tool and helped me with feeding the two mounts. "So why were you here?" "…missed…" "Severa, how many times have I told you not to mumble?" "I missed my parents, alright?! No, I only missed Daddy. But there's no reason that Aurora should be neglected just because Mother had to go and die several years ago." "But you don't hate your mother, do you?" "No! Of course not!"

"…It's just that, whenever I think about her, I can't help thinking how wretched I am. She was strong, noble, articulate, beautiful, and admired by everyone and their horse. Oh! Oh! AND she's kind and considerate and not in the slightest bit vain! Do you realize how hard it is being the daughter of Her Royal Perfectness? I guess I should just get used to being pathetic, huh?" "You have your own virtues, Severa. For one, you have a kind heart." "Pffft. Yeah, right." The young girl scoffed. "Think about it. You were hesitant to speak your true feelings on account of MY feelings." Severa stood there silently. "You know I have no memories of my parents… That's why you hesitated to complain about your own mother. Because you didn't want to inadvertently hurt my feelings. …Am I right?" "What? NO! Who could possibly think that far ahead?!" "Heh. No need to be modest, Severa." "Look, I'm serious. I never thought about all that stuff about your parents." "Your eyes get so big and earnest when you're telling a lie. Did you know that, Severa?" "ARRRGH!" I patted the frustrated girl on her shoulder. "You've got a heart of gold, Severa." She looked up at me and then at the ground. "…Thanks, Aunt Robin."


	3. Aberration & Convolution

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. I also don't own Doctor Who. That awesomeness belongs to BBC. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 3: Aberration and Convolution

" _People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a nonlinear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of_ _wibbly_ _-_ _wobbly_ _,_ _timey_ _-_ _wimey_ _... stuff."_ \- The Doctor

-Robin's POV-

"Robin… Come here…" Chrom pleaded, his voice weak and breathy. Lissa looked at me, her tear-filled soft steel-blue eyes begging me to comply. I approached the bedside and knelt. Chrom gently grasped my hand. "I want… you to… remember… Nothing was… your fault." _No, you're wrong._ "I… should… not have… made you… a Shepherd… at such a… young age… Please… forgive me… and… promise me… you won't… keep… blaming… yourself…" Before I could say a word, his blue eyes closed and his chest rose no more. A strangled sob escaped Lissa as she laid her head on the bed. Young Owain hugged his mother while Lon'qu quietly rested his hand on her shoulder. I left the room, allowing the family to mourn privately. I headed to my room and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing. "I forgive you, Chrom…"

I woke up crying. My memories of the other Shepherds' deaths began haunting me once again. "Gods… Will it ever end?" I whispered, trying to banish the guilt, trying to honor Chrom's last request of me. I got out of bed and walked over to the washbasin. I splashed the water on my face and then dressed for the day that had not quite begun. "Child." "Who's there?!" An ethereal figure of a Manakete woman appeared. I stumbled in shock, but reached for a weapon. "There's no need to be afraid nor a need for a weapon, child. I am Naga." I halted my reach and hastily bowed to the figure. "M-my apologies, milady." "You are forgiven, young one."

"I know that you are burdened by your past. Would you take a chance to change it?" I blinked and then said, "What?" "An egregious event has occurred in the past that should not have. The past must be repaired, but I cannot do this myself as I have no physical form." "So, you need someone to travel to the past. But why me?" "This anomaly pertains directly to you, that is why I am choosing you." "…Very well." "Thank you, child. Be present at the Outrealm Gate in a week's time."

~A week later

Waiting for Naga, I sat on a hill near the huge rectangular stone structure. A watery substance stretched inside the free-standing posts-and-lintel. I blinked as a figure barreled out of the gate. Her long hair was cobalt, like Chrom's. Her clothes reminded of the depictions of the Hero-King, Marth. She looked around, a blue butterfly mask clutched in her hand. "Damn, not this world too." She muttered. Naga appeared before the young woman. "Outworlder, why have you come here?" "Milady Naga," she said as she knelt before the Divine Dragon, "My world fell to Grima and there was no hope of saving it. I seek to prevent the loss of another, though I could not do the same for my own." "Very well. I will grant your request." "Thank you, milady." The young woman disappeared back through the gate. Naga turned to the hill upon which I sat. "Come here, child." She called gently. _Figures she would realize I was here._ I stood and walked down the hill. "Are you ready?" Before I could answer, I sensed another presence. Naga picked up on it as well. "There is no time. You must head through the gate now!" She told me. I nodded and plunged into the portal.

I stumbled out into a grassy field. I shed a few tears at the beautiful sight: The unblemished land of Ylisse. I heard footsteps behind me and turned. A cloaked figure approached me. "Who are you?" I called. "Wait… You were the one I sensed." The person pulled off their hood. I stumbled back a couple steps at the sight. "You… How do you look like me?!" I asked. The woman had the same brown eyes as me and her long white hair was in a ponytail like mine. She did not stop until she was only a few inches from me. Now, I saw that her eyes were a much darker color than mine, the irises rimmed with crimson. "Because I am you." She said, her voice very similar to mine. "H-How?!" I exclaimed. "I am you from another world, but from the future. You have a great destiny." My look-alike told me.

"If you are me, how and why are you here?" I asked. My doppelganger shook her head. "So many questions. I can't believe how naïve I once was," she mused, "A pesky brat decided to attempt to change the future. Or rather, change the past. But this is all I'll tell you. There's no need to tell you anymore because you'll know soon enough." My look-alike stepped closer to me and then grabbed my right hand, clamping my wrist with inhuman strength. She chanted in a low voice, uttering archaic words. A familiar mark glowed upon the back of her hand, the Mark of Grima. "Stop! No!" I shouted as a foreign power invaded my body, paralyzing it. My double stroked my face with her free hand, causing shudders to course down my back. "Hush… It will be over soon and you will be complete, little bird." She said, a cold sweetness to her voice, and then everything went black. _Little bird… That was my nickname._

-?'s POV-

"Tch… Damn." I dropped this world's tactician on the ground. "Her heart is too weak. I assumed that due to her experiences, she would be ripe enough." I looked around at the sickeningly unblemished land. "This should be interesting though. There should be a young girl of her… …Ah, I see now. That's why you sent her here, Naga. …Well then. Since I can't merge with her right now, I'll just have to ensure that the rest of events flow as they were written. Starting with undermining that damn pesky brat. Hmmm… It's been so long since I've seen her. You've certainly grown… _daughter of mine._ "


	4. Dream & Reality

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 4: Dream & Reality

-Robin's POV-

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white space. _Where am I?_ I walked a short distance, but nothing changed. I tried to recall what happened before I found myself in this space. _I… I can't remember… I can't remember anything. Who am I?_ The more I tried to remember, the more tired I became, to the point that I succumbed to unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes again and found myself running alongside a blue-haired man, charging at a dark mage. The dark temple hall filled with violet-blue light as the mage used his magic to counter the blue-haired man's sword strikes. While the swordsman distracted the dark mage, I got behind the mage and gathered energy for an Elfire spell in my hands. The swordsman rolled under the mage's spell and slashed upwards. But his silvery sword met nothing, the mage having teleported before the blade could tear into his flesh. _Where did he go?_ "Up there!" The swordsman shouted. I glanced up and saw the dark mage. Purple energy gathered above him and he tossed it at the ground. I was launched into the air by the shockwave, but I still slung my spell at the dark mage who was in the midst of preparing yet another spell. Elfire exploded in the air, filling the temple with acrid smoke.

I looked around for the blue-haired swordsman to make sure he was okay. I found him in front of a pillar, already on his feet again. A ball of lightning collided with the swordsman and he crashed into the pillar behind him, causing my heart to clench in worry. I relaxed as the blue-haired man emerged from the rubble, using his sword for support as he attempted to stand. The sound of energy gathering reached my ears and I turned towards the sound. The dark mage cackled, another spell working in his hands. "Die!" The mage exclaimed as he tossed his spell, another large purple orb, at the swordsman. I stumbled to my feet and quickly slung a Thoron spell at the mage's attack. The spells collided and exploded with a bright light, tossing me backwards once again with a shockwave.

As the light vanished, I saw the dark mage. He slowly stood and stared at me with a look of disapproval, his eyes glowing red. The blue-haired man stood and walked over to me, a slight limp in his step. "This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, …, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" The swordsman said. "Right. Let's do this, Chrom." I said, the man's name rolling off my tongue. We approached the dark mage. "Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" The dark mage said. "Because you will bring ruin upon the world!" Chrom responded, lifting his sword. "But we will stop you." I said. The mage's already dark eyes deepened in fury, a scowl upon his face. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" He snarled.

Chrom rushed at the mage with his sword, distracting him. I pulled out an aquamarine tome, its shape and weight familiar to my hands. I placed my hand on the etching of a sword upon its cover. As I lifted my hand, turquoise magical energy gathered around it. "Excalibur…" I whispered. The energy responded, whistling as it took the form of a sword in front of my palm. I focus on the mage. "Pierce my enemy and cleanse their soul! Take flight!" I commanded, finishing the spell. The magic sword soared from my hand and pierced the mage's chest. Purple smoke surrounded the dark mage as he slowly collapsed to the ground.

Chrom turned to me and smiled. We had taken down the mage, at least I thought we had… I sensed malicious energy and glanced towards the body. Like a marionette, the mage rose, his eyes glowing blood red. "This isn't over! Damn you both!" The mage screamed as he launched a huge spell. Chrom stared at me, not noticing the powerful spell flying towards him. Time seemed to slow as I acted. Chrom's expression morphed to concern as I pressed my hand against his chest. I just barely pushed him out of the way when the spell hit me in the side, throwing me backwards. Colliding with a pillar, I dropped to the floor, landing hard on my side.

Chrom rushed over and dropped to his knees beside me. "You alright, …?" He asked. "I've… had worse." I responded, wincing as Chrom helped me sit. "That's the end of him." He told me. The dark mage and purple smoke dissipated into the air. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last." My vision pulsed red as Chrom helped me up from the ground. He looked at me and his expression became worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his concerned voice sounding distant and distorted. "Hey. Hang in there!" Then my body jerked against my will and his face contorted with pain. He stumbled backwards as my vision cleared.

An Thoron spell was buried in Chrom's abdomen. I felt crackles on my hand and looked at them. Residual magical energy arced across my gloved palm. Dread filled me as I realized what happened. I looked back up at Chrom. His expression was full of disbelief but I saw mostly concern on his face. "Oh, gods… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" "This is not your… your fault." Chrom told me, his voice straining in effort. "Promise me… you'll escape from this place. Please… go." He crumpled to the ground, lifeless. I stood frozen in horror, staring at Chrom's limp form under which a pool of crimson grew. I stretched a hand towards Chrom, but halted, unable to bring myself to touch him. _How could I after what I've just done?!_ My vision faded to darkness, warped horrible laughter echoing in my ears.

A gentle wind teased me awake from the horrifying nightmare. I opened my eyes to a clear blue sky. Sitting up, I took stock of my situation. _Let's see... I can't remember anything, not even my own name. The only thing I can recall is that nightmare I just had. It was me, but it wasn't. How strange…. And I feel like I knew that blue-haired man, Chrom. He knew me too. He called me by name, but it was like the sound was snatched away each time._

I looked around, finding my location unfamiliar, but I spotted a road not far from where I was. A satchel sat on the ground next to me with a pair of brown leather gloves. Reaching for the gloves with my right hand, I noticed a strange glowing purple symbol on the back. It looked like three pairs of eyes on a thin, twisted horseshoe. The strange mark filled me with fear and horror. I quickly pulled a glove over the symbol and slipped on the other as well. Slinging the satchel over and across my body, I stood and headed for the road, a sheathed sword bouncing against my leg.

I followed the road into a bustling village, people milling about and greeting each other cheerfully. _Somehow... this seems familiar._ As I approached the marketplace, I suddenly smelled burning wood. Several rough-looking men wearing animal pelts and skulls burst into the village. I sensed someone behind me and spun, coming face-to-face with one of the many bandits. He licked his lips, leering at me. The man loped towards me and I backpedaled away, but I tripped over something and found myself on the ground. "You're mine, pretty lady." "S-stay away from me!" I shrieked as I scurried back. "Please! Someone! HEEEEELP!"

-Chrom's POV-

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shrieked. Frederick and I turned our gaze to the town. There was black smoke billowing to the sky and a red glow filled the little village. "Damn it! The town is ablaze!" I exclaimed. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" "Yes, milord." Frederick responded, scooping Lissa up onto his horse. Together, we rushed into the besieged village. We slew a few bandits on our way to the village square. We found a stack of boxes and chose to observe the situation from there before rushing into combat.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEELP!" A woman screamed. I spotted a young woman on a side street on the other side of the plaza. A bandit stood maybe a few steps from her. I dashed from behind the boxes. A couple bandits stood on my chosen path to the woman and I cut them down in passing. One swift blow to the neck and the bandit terrorizing the woman fell. I turned to the young woman who stared at me with wide hazel eyes. Her long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail from her slightly tanned face. A tunic of tan covered her torso. White pants tucked into brown boots which ended just below her knees. She also wore a hooded cloak of black, the hems edged with golden cloth while strange lavender marking covered the sleeves.

I offered a hand. She took it and I pulled the young woman to her feet. "Are you alright?" "Yes. Thank you… Chrom." I blinked at her in surprise. "You know who I am?" "No…" The young woman replied uncertainly, rubbing her temples. Her brow knit in concentration while her lips grimaced as if she was in pain. "You seem familiar, but at the same time, I feel like I don't know you," She said finally, "I'm sorry. I know that sounds crazy and isn't helpful." "No, it's alright. It's just… curious," I responded, "Anyway, find someplace safe." "No!" "What?" "I… I know how to fight." "Then why didn't you deal with the bandit?" "He took me by surprise. Please, I want to help." "Milord! I wish you wouldn't rashly run off into a battlefield." Frederick said as he and Lissa joined us. "I'm not going to apologize for rushing to the aid of an innocent. But for now, we have another ally. This young lady is determined to help." My faithful knight let out a sigh. "Yes, milord."

-Robin's POV-

"We face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter." The knight stated. "I understand." I responded. I looked out into the village from the alley. Information of tactics and combat flooded my mind. "Alright, the leader is that man standing in front of the temple." I stated. "How do you know that?" The girl wielding a stave asked. "He's watching all the other bandits, not participating in their destructive actions," I replied, "We'll split up. I'll head into the southern portion of the market and take out the bandits over here. You three head the other direction. Sir knight, make sure you watch out for the mages. Their spells will cut through your armor with ease, but I assume you knew that already."

"Chrom, the mages will be easy for you to take out. The particular class we're dealing with tends to sacrifice defense and speed to heighten their magic power. Miss healer, for your safety, continue riding with the knight." The girl pouted. "We'll regroup at that bridge. The priority is to take care of the brigands swiftly," I continued, "Any objections?" "Just one. You're not going alone. I will come with you. But other than that, it's better than anything I had." Chrom responded. "Alright. On the count of three," I said, "One. Two. Three!" I dashed out from our hiding spot towards the lower section of the marketplace. I ran my sword through a brigand before he even had a chance to realize I was there. He dropped a book as his body went limp. I withdrew my blade and used the man's clothing to clean the blade.

 _I didn't even flinch at the thought of taking another's life. Am I cold-hearted?_ _No, that brigand wouldn't have hesitated to kill me if he had the chance._ I sheathed my blade as I picked up the book. I flipped open the cover and found archaic words. However, my mind easily translated the words. _This book… no, tome, that's the right word… will allow me to call lightning down as my weapon._ A brigand let out a battle cry as he charged towards me, axe brandished to strike my head. _I guess I'll use this guy as target practice._ I lifted my hand and chanted the simple phrase in my language. "Heavenly fire, descend and smite my enemies!" A bolt of lightning streaked from my palm and struck the brigand. The man fell to the ground, his chest smoldering from the contact. _Now I know why mages have always_ _tended to be_ _ranged attackers._

"You know magic?" Chrom asked, startling me from my musing. "Apparently." I replied, wondering where and when I learned magic. "Apparently?" My combat partner said questioningly. I drew my blade once again and thrust past Chrom's side, just nicking the side of a sword-wielding brigand sneaking up on him. The brigand stumbled back. Chrom twisted and struck down the brigand. "A little warning would be nice next time." He grumbled. "Chat less during a battle and there won't be a next time," I retorted, slashing another brigand who was charging me, "We'll have time to discuss anything you want after the bandits are finished." "…Right." Chrom said. We fought side by side as we headed for the footbridge leading to the small village temple.

Chrom and I took down two more bandits before meeting up with the knight and the healer at the bridge spanning the small stream which ran through the village. "Milord, good to see you safe." The knight said to Chrom. "Same to you, Frederick. Not that I had any doubts," he responded, "Anyway, seems like this is the last one." "You are correct." Frederick said. Chrom and I started approaching the leader, Frederick just behind us. "Oi, stop where you are or this little lamb will lose her head." The brigand leader told us, holding an axe to the captive woman's throat. The woman whimpered as he pressed the axe's blade against her neck, drawing a thin line of blood. The three of us halted.

Taking a chance, I chanted the Lightning spell under my breath, focusing on the brigand. As I finished the spell, I threw my hand in a sideways manner. The bolt of lightning curved and struck the brigand. The woman, unharmed except for the cut on her neck, scrambled from the dead man's arm. I pulled the sobbing woman against me. "It's alright. You're safe now." I whispered soothingly whilst rubbing her back. The woman's sobs quieted and she said, "Thank you, miss. I owe you my life." "The fact that you are safe is reward enough," I told her, "You should go check on the other villagers and get some people to start putting out fires." She nodded and then scurried off to somewhere else.

"Well, that's the end of that." I said, putting the tome in the satchel hanging across my body. "Lucky for the town, we were close by," the healer said, breathing a sigh of relief, "But holy wow! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" She bounced in excitement. "I don't know. I can't remember what all I'm capable of." I answered. "You can't remember?" The girl said quietly, her exuberance deflating slightly. "I woke up in a field outside of this town shortly before the attack. But I can't remember anything but Chrom's name, a nightmare, and tactics and combat." "Not even your own name?" The healer questioned sadly. I cast my gaze to the ground and shook my head.

"Chrom, I think she may have amnesia." The blonde teenager said. "Pardon my language, Lady Lissa, but it's called a load of pegasus dung." Frederick scoffed. "I understand your skepticism, Frederick, really I do," I responded calmly, despite the gathering tears, "But I've no explanation why only some knowledge and memories have returned to me. However, to my defense, though it may not mean much, I chose to aid you when I could've gone to safety." "It means quite a bit. You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom told me. "Thank you, Chrom." I said. "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with this woman's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it is." His last sentence caught me by surprise. "…Thank you, Chrom. Your faith means more than you can know." But a pang of guilt pained my heart. _Why do I feel like I don't deserve his faith?_

"So how about it? Will you join us." Chrom asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "…It would be my honor." I replied. "But what are we going to call you? We can't just call you "Miss Tactician" or something like that." Lissa said. "Hmm… Perhaps we could choose a name?" Chrom suggested. "That's actually… a good idea, big brother." Lissa said, a slight jibe to her voice. Chrom frowned at her. I attempt to think of a good name, when one that sounded right popped into my head. "Ah!" "What is it?" Chrom and Lissa asked. "I remember! My name is Robin!" I said, grinning. "Robin? Is that foreign?" Chrom questioned. I cocked my head and asked, "Is it?" "Chrom, that was rude!" Lissa said, punching her brother in the arm. While her brother rubbed his arm, she smiled at me and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin."

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said to Chrom. "Plegian? Are they from a certain region or another country?" I asked. "Ylisse's westerly neighbor is Plegia. Based on their accent, I would think it is safe to assume they crossed the border. Plegia often sends small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate another war." Chrom explained. "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa added. "Totally innocent and totally helpless…" "They do have us, milady, Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick said. My brow furrowed at the mention of shepherds. _Why would shepherds be fighting bandits and wear armor, bearing weapons rather than crooks?_ "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." "I know, I know…" Lissa responded. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

Chrom and Frederick started walking, Lissa and I following. "Milord, please! You must stay the night!" A man called. We stopped and turned to the man. "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The man told Chrom and then he turned to me. "And you especially, young lady. I can't thank you enough for saving my wife." "Please, sir, I'm just glad that we were able to rescue your wife and that she was barely harmed." I said. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…" Frederick told the man, a polite smile on his face, "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Chrom, Frederick, and I started leaving once again. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa ran to catch up with us. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?!" She exclaimed. "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like…" The knight told Lissa, impervious to her whining. "What was it that you were saying earlier?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh, that's right. You said, and I quote, 'Don't worry. I'll get used to all this'." "Robin, why do you have to take his side?!" Lissa complained. "And Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." "I have no qualms with that, milady," he responded, "Now we should increase our pace." "Such a stern lieutenant." I commented. "Stern is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa grumbled. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom told me. I looked at him to see if he's joking, but he was not. "Duly noted." I responded. Frederick clears his throat and asked, "You do realize I AM still present?" "Oh, we realize." Chrom replied. I couldn't help but laugh. "Milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick said drily. With that, we descended into silence while continuing to trek.

While we walked, I took a moment to study my companions. Chrom was a blue-haired man, no older than nineteen, with brilliant sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic with silver detailing, a white baldric holding a unique sword in its bright red scabbard. Chrom also wore midnight blue pants, two-tone boots on his feet, and has a white cape hanging from a silver pauldron upon his left shoulder. Upon his right shoulder, I notice a distinctive symbol, like a small flame resting in a brazier and similar to the hilt design of his sword.

Lissa was probably no more than fifteen. Her curly blonde hair is pulled to the sides in pigtails, and her eyes are a soft steel-blue. She had on a butter-yellow gown with a brown leather corset, and wore a cleric's cloth with a circlet on her head. Frederick was a tall man with chocolate brown hair. The knight wore full body armor of a blue-grey hue. His eyes were a shade of chocolate brown similar to his hair. All three seemed very familiar, but when I tried to remember why, my head ached.


	5. Zombies & Masked Warriors

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 5: Zombies & Masked Warriors

-Chrom's POV-

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with hues of pink, orange, and purple. Hints of the night sky peeked through the array of colors, expanding as the sun sank beyond the trees. "I told you! It's getting dark already!" Lissa complained. I looked back at my sister and found her swatting at the air. "…Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" I stopped and turned to Lissa who was furiously wiping her tongue. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," I told her, "Want to help me gather firewood?" Lissa spat a couple more times. "Yeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it…" Lissa muttered.

I tried to hold back my laughter, but it didn't work, earning me a glare from my little sister. "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" She growled, stomping her foot. "We should get some food soon, milord." Frederick said. "Right. Let's make a campsite first." I responded. I turned to Robin but found empty space where she had been. "Umm, Frederick, Lissa, where's Robin?" "Right here!" The tactician said, popping out from the forest and making Lissa and me jump. Even Frederick was startled slightly. "I found a nice clearing not too far from here." She told us. "Robin, could you let one of us know next time before you decide to disappear?" I asked. "I'll try," she replied, "Anyway, come on." Robin disappeared back into the woods. "It seems she can be rather impulsive at times." I commented. "Sounds like someone else I know." Lissa said, giving me a pointed look. I shrugged and my sister rolled her eyes. We followed Robin to a clearing.

"Alright, Frederick, you gather firewood and make camp. Robin and I will get food." I said. "Yes, milord." He responded. Robin and I headed into the surrounding woods. "So, what is Ylisstol?" She asks. "It's the capital of Ylisse." "Ylisse?" "That's the name of this country. It's called the Halidom of Ylisse." I answered as she pulled a small crossbow from her satchel and loaded a bolt. I gave her a surprised expression. Robin glanced me and smiled shyly. _She has a very nice smile._ "I noticed this in my bag earlier when I was putting that tome in it earlier."

"What else do you have in that bag?" I asked. Robin rummaged through her bag. "Some nuts and jerky…" She pulled out a piece of jerky and nibbled on it. "It's bear jerky. Huh, I guess I've had bear before. Oh, and a vulnerary and some bandages." She grabbed a handful of nuts and popped them into her mouth. Robin looked at me, her cheeks bulging like a squirrel's. She quickly swallowed, blushing slightly. "Sorry. I just really needed to eat something. I can't remember the last time I ate," Robin stammered, "Do you want some?" "No. I'll wait until later to eat." I replied. "Okay." She responded.

Robin suddenly snapped her head to the west. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "No." I responded. Robin climbed into a tree and stared into the darkening forest, sitting at ease on the branch. She lifted her crossbow and stared down the shaft. The tactician slowly shifted her bow, tracking an unseen creature. Then she released the bolt and I heard a thump a few feet away. "Got it." Robin said. She hopped down from the tree and strolled further into the woods. I followed her. "Looks like we're having bear for dinner." She said casually. I looked down and saw a medium-sized bear, large enough to feed us all. A bolt stuck out from its neck. Robin pulled out the bolt, cleaned it, and placed it back in her satchel with the crossbow.

We carried the bear back to camp. "Well, Lissa, it would seem I'm a huntress as well." Robin said. "She took it down in one shot. I didn't do anything." I added. Lissa and Frederick looked at Robin with surprise. "That's a rather big fire," Robin stated, "Isn't it a bit too big?" I glanced at the fire. _It is a bit large…_ Frederick looked at the tactician quizzically and then glanced at the bear. "Well, considering what you and milord brought back… No, I do not think it is too large." The knight responded.

"Oookay… Anyway," Robin dragged the bear over to Frederick, "Here you go, Freddy. I figure you won't let me prepare the food." Frederick blinked at Robin. "What did you call me?" He asked, a surprised tone rather than suspicion. "I-I'm sorry. It just slipped… I don't know why I called you Freddy." The tactician said, her brow furrowed. Frederick nodded and began preparing the bear for cooking. Robin sat on the ground and stared into the fire, the light dancing upon her concentrated, confused expression and glinting in her moist eyes. Frederick watched the tactician with curiosity in addition to suspicion. _Well, I guess that's a small improvement._

~Time Skip~

I took a bite of my piece and savored it. "Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" I said. Then I noticed my sister just staring at her portion. "…What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." "Pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain," Lissa ranted, "Right, Robin? …Uh, Robin?" My sister looked over at the amnesiac and I did the same. Robin was eating the meat and clearly enjoying it. "*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for a while…" Lissa muttered, staring at the strip of bear. "I happen to like bear, actually." Robin commented. My sister stared at the tactician with horror and then, holding up her piece of bear, she exclaimed, "You actually LIKE this?!"

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." I scolded. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back, boots smell better!" Lissa shouted. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said. "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa retorted. "Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He stammered. "Yeah right, Frederick!" She exclaimed. Robin looked at Frederick with an odd expression. She grabbed a small chunk of bear and walked over to the knight. The tactician stuck the bear meat in front of his face. Frederick made an odd face as he leaned away from the meat.

Robin tossed the scrap of bear meat into her mouth and then grabbed her bag, scampering into the woods. A few minutes later, she came back with a partridge, which she handed to Frederick. "Cook this for you and Lissa." Robin told the knight. He blinked confusedly at her. "You both need to keep up your strength. And part of that is eating." She said. "…Thank you." Frederick responded, a hint of a smile on his face. "You're not very good at lying, by the way, Frederick." Robin said. His small smile immediately turned into a scowl. "We'll talk about your reasons for not eating the bear later," Robin told him, "Perhaps I may be able to help you fix the problem." Then she returned to her spot and grabbed another piece of bear. I stared at Robin with a new respect. _She's good at reading people_ _, a_ _good trait for a tactician. But she still has some things she needs to work on, like how she interacts with others._

~Time Skip~

I took second watch. I stoked the fire and tossed some twigs into it to keep it going. Then the hairs on the back of my neck rose. "Huh?" I muttered, looking around. Lissa stirred from sleep and sat up. "Big brother, what's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but… Something is amiss." I said. "Define 'something', big brother." "I'm not sure… I think I'll have a look around." "I'm coming with you." Lissa said as she grabbed her stave. I turned to Lissa to tell her no, but then I saw the determined glint in her eyes. _She'll probably follow me anyway if I tell her no._ _Better if I let her come so that I can keep an eye on her._ "Thanks, Lissa." I went over to wake Frederick but then decided against it. _He needs to rest._ I looked over at Robin. _She looks so peaceful. It's probably nothing. I should be fine with just Lissa._ "Alright, let's go." I said. We entered the moonlit woods.

As Lissa and I walked through the forest, it gets darker. "It sure is dark," my sister said, her nervousness obvious, "And quiet. Where did the birds go?" "Something's wrong here." I agreed, a sense of foreboding growing in me. Abruptly, the ground shook. "What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" She rushed towards me but stumbled. I caught and held her close, but then I noticed some trees toppling.

"Lissa, run." "What?" "I mean it, run!" I exclaimed as I pushed her in the direction opposite of the falling trees. I watched a spilt second more and then joined my sister in running. Behind us, the ground cracked and liquid fire spilled forth. Fiery chunks of rocks arced through the sky and trees blazed like torches. Lissa stumbled backwards when a burning tree fell in front of her. I noticed another path as I came close to my sister. "This way!" I shouted as I changed direction without stopping. I glanced back briefly to make sure Lissa was with me.

We escaped the forest and came into a field on the other side. In the distance, there was a river of liquid fire, cutting across the land. I took deep breaths, allowing my body to rest after our urgent sprint. "Chrom! What is that?!" I looked at Lissa and saw that she is pointing to the sky, so I looked up. Light was gathering together high in the sky and then there was a bright flash. What looked to be a magic circle appeared and another circle, which looks like a pool of water surrounded by crystals, sat within it. Then horrific monsters fell from the inner circle. As they got up, I could see the glowing red eyes of the creatures. They were dressed like soldiers, but their clothing and armor were decayed like their skin. "Lissa, you better stand back." I said as I drew Falchion. _Guess I should have woken Frederick or Robin after all._

The creatures walked slowly, but then they charged with unnatural speed. One jumped up and slashed down at me. I stepped aside and sliced it through its abdomen. I gasped when I heard the creature moan. I turned around and stopped the monster's axe from taking off my head by blocking with Falchion. _These things don't die easily, I guess._ I struggled as the creature put more strength into pushing its axe into my neck. I tipped Falchion and flicked the axe upwards, knocking the creature off-balance. Ramming the creature with my shoulder, it fell. I jumped and stabbed the creature through its back as I came down. The creature struggled for a moment before dissolving into purplish-black smoke. I took a moment to catch my breath, but then I heard Lissa scream. I looked up as I called her name.

The other creature slowly approached Lissa, making her back up. My sister gasped when she bumped into a large rock. She lifted her staff in defense as the creature raised its axe. I pulled my sword out of the ground and rushed towards Lissa. _I'm not going to make it in time_ _!_ Lissa shrieked as the monster bought down its axe. But a pair of people stepped between Lissa and the undead creature. I stopped mid-step. The one was a man wearing a cobalt butterfly mask, probably only a little bit younger than me, with midnight blue hair. The other was another young man who also wore a mask, his in the shape of a raven's face and his hair as black as his mask.

Something about the blue-haired young man bothered me. Before I could figure it out, the two masked men combined forces and dispatched the creature. I relaxed slightly as the pair sheathed their swords. "Quite an entrance," I said, "May I ask your names?" The two turned towards me but did not respond. "Milord! Milady!" Frederick's voice called. Frederick and Robin emerged from the forest. "Are you hurt?" The knight asked as Lissa and I met up with them. I looked at Lissa and she shook her head. "Oh, gods… Risen…" Robin mumbled, her terrified eyes focused northward. I turned and saw a large swarm of the creatures I just fought moments ago.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick said. "Thank the masked men that saved me!" Lissa told Frederick. "If it wasn't for them, we'd be… Hey, where did they go?" "We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade." Frederick responded. "Robin. You seem familiar with these… creatures." I said. "I… I don't know why I know about these creatures. All I know is that I know of them and that they're called Risen." The tactician responded, her still-terrified eyes focused on the reanimated corpses. "Well, it certainly is a fitting name." I commented.

"Wait… I… I recall fighting some," Robin said, gripping her head, "…Gods! I can't do this!" She started hyperventilating, her terror-and-tear-filled eyes staring unfocusedly into the distance. "They took everyone away… but it was my fault! I should've been there! Then they might've come home!" "Hey! Robin!" I called firmly, gripping her shoulders. Her eyes focused on me. "C-Chrom… I… I should've been there with them." "I don't know what happened in your past, Robin, but I'm sure that those you've lost would not want you to keep blaming yourself. We cannot allow these menaces to roam free. So, I need you to focus. Alright?" "Al-alright…" She said quietly, slowing nodding.

Robin took a few deep breaths, her hazel eyes clearing. "The Risen can be quite fast if they want. But they're not very smart. Their strategy, or rather lack of, is simply charge and kill." "Well, do you have a plan?" I ask. Her eyes set on a point behind me. "Frederick, is that…" "An abandoned fort, yes." "Alright, let's head over there. Lissa can stay inside the gate and heal us if necessary while the three of us defend the gate." Robin said. "Sounds good." I said. The four of us headed to the fort, taking out some of the undead creatures along the way. "So, taking off their head works to take care of them quickly." Robin commented. "Off with their heads!" Lissa exclaimed from within the gate, giggling. I rolled my eyes and said, "You've been reading _Alice in_ _the Outrealm_ again, haven't you?" "Yep!"

-Narrator's POV-

~Meanwhile within the forest

"Alright, who are you?" The raven-haired youth asked the blue-haired youth. "My disguise must be good if my own cousin does not recognize me." "Speak who you truly are, for I have no mercy for those who would masquerade as my kin." "Seriously, cousin?" "I have no cousin!" "Wait, what? You do not… have a cousin?" "Truly. My uncle, my mother's brother, died heirless when I was naught but a child. And, before my birth, the light of their dear elder sister was snuffed out by those who thrive in the shadows with bloody blades."

"Tell me, do you know of a tactician named Robin?" "Ah, yes, dearest Aunt Robin. We have no blood ties and she is not much older than myself, yet she is kin to myself and my friends. Alas, the tactician disappeared a short time before my journey which defies the natural order." "This time is truly different from mine." The blue-haired youth muttered. Unnatural screeches interrupted their conversation. The two youths stood back-to-back, their drawn blades held before them as the undead crowded around them. "Well, we'll have time to continue this discussion after we deal with the Risen." "Very well. But I expect the greatest elocutions of your identity and your past." "Fine."

~Back at the field

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" A woman shouted as she rode out of the forest upon her white steed. "…Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." Sully, a cavalier with closely cropped red hair, urged her horse towards the field, her red armor glinting in the moonlight. "All right, you ash-faced freaks!" The lady cavalier shouted, spinning her lance. "Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it, shoved right up your-" "Hold, milady!" Someone else shouted. This time, it was a bow-toting man with long stormy-blue hair. He wore a cravat, a white shirt with airy sleeves, and dark blue pants which tucked into the knee-high brown leather boots upon his feet. Atop the shirt was a sleeveless, single-piece vest of cobalt, and silvery armor covered his left arm.

"Muh?" Sully says, looking back at the archer who ran up to her. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird!" The man told the cavalier. "A beauty such as you need wage only love." "The hell are you?!" Sully shouted. The man flipped his stormy blue hair back over his shoulder. "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are- it's only natural."

"I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-" He was cut short by Sully. "Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!" She spurred her steed towards the battlefield. "Virion! …Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" He shouted as he chased after her. The cavalier stopped. "I'm Sully …And I'm a Shepherd." She told the archer. "'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly," Virion mused, "Will you marry me, dearest Sully?" "Will I what now?"

"Oooh wait, I get it…" Sully said. "This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face, that's the punch line." "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common!" Virion told Sully. "So please, don't feel pressured to answer r-" "How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully interrupted, kicking Virion's face very forcefully using her vantage from sitting atop her steed. "OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…" Virion said, rubbing his face. "P-Please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…" Sully sighed, dragging her hand down her face in frustration. "Fine… Anything to shut you up," she says, "…What? Stop staring at me like that."

-Robin's POV-

"If you two are done over there, how about you help us out?" I shouted as I locked my sword against an axe. "Right! These freaks won't know what hit them!" Sully, the cavalier, responded before charging into the swarm. "Virion, there's some archers' gaps atop the fort. Get there as quickly as possible!" I told the archer. "Very well! My most excellent bow is yours!" Virion responds. "You shou-" "Now!" I shouted. Virion, thankfully, shut up and ran towards the fort. "I know this isn't the best time to be asking… but why the heck would shepherds be fully armored and carry weapons?" "Why are you asking when you know it's not a good time?" Chrom responded, slightly irritated. "It's just been bugging me… Anyway, I'm going to head out into the swarm and help Sully." He nodded.

I ran towards the red-headed cavalier, performing a deadly dance with my sword along the way. "Mind if I ride with you?" I asked, blocking a sword with mine. "Who are you?" Sully asked. "Introductions later, clearing out already-dead things now." I responded. "You got spunk. I like that," Sully said, "Here, I'll help you up. Buttercup won't allow it any other way." Finding a break in the flow, I grabbed Sully's hand and swung up behind her, my back pressed against hers. I sheathed my sword and pulled out my Thunder tome, simply holding it in my hand. I gave Sully the information that we had on the creatures as we struck down the undead creatures.

We finally finished wiping out the undead as the moon reached its apex in the sky. I slipped off Buttercup and walk to the white horse's face, holding my hand in front of her nose. Buttercup pressed against my palm and I petted her face. "Thank you, Buttercup," I looked up at the cavalier, "And thank you." Sully nodded. "We should go meet up with the others now." "I'll give you a ride." I nodded and remounted behind her, this time facing forward. "By the way, I'm Robin." "Sully, at your service." "I know." "How?" "You and that Virion were rather loud." "Oh." When we reached the rest of our little band, I dismounted from Buttercup once again and Sully guided her horse to a nearby stream.

I joined Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa. "Welcome back, Robin," Chrom said quietly as I came to his side, "Are you unharmed?" I nodded. With the trio was a pair of masked young men. The one's slim figure and heart-shaped face made him look more like a girl. His hair, in which rests a golden band, was a shade darker than Chrom's. My mind jolted when I realized I'd seen this _woman_ before… somewhere. The other struck a somewhat familiar figure as well. He was a raven-haired young man in a yellow myrmidon's outfit, the raven mask he wore matching his hair color.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick reported, "These young men took care of the others." The masked warriors remained silent. "Um, I never got to thank you… for before," Lissa told the pair, "So… thank you. You were very brave." "You two saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" "You may call me Eliwood." Chrom nodded and then turned his gaze to the other masked warrior. "You may call me Marth." The masked woman responded. _They must have a reason for not telling us their real names._ "Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom said. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me," Marth told us curtly, a sense of urgency about her, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity." "What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Eliwood added. The pair glanced at each of us, their gazes lingering on each one slightly differently. They then pivoted and strode towards the dark forest. "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa exclaimed at Marth's and Eliwood's retreating figures.

"It would seem neither of them are not much for conversation." I commented. "It appears their skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear the names again…" Frederick added. "But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." "Yes. But first, we should return to camp and rest for what remains of the night. I will take watch when we return." I said. To my surprise, Frederick nodded "That sounds like an excellent plan." Chrom agreed. "Alright then, I'll go get Sully and Virion." I said.

I walked to the stream where Sully was letting her horse drink and Virion was attempting to woo her. "Hey, you two. We're going to head back to camp. There's some leftover bear meat if either of you are hungry." Virion turned towards me, giving me a great view of the boot print on the left side of his face. He walked over to me and took my hand into his. "What is your name, beautiful angel?" He asks. _Oh, great! He's a_ _fop_ _and a player._ I pulled my hand from his gentle grip. "I am Robin. Thank you for your assistance earlier."

"Robin! A perfect name for a beauteous angel," Virion said, "Life here must be so dull compared to the heavenly place where you lived. Will you marry me?" I slapped his face, giving him a lovely hand print on the other side. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, asking such a sacred and significant question so flippantly!" I scolded the archer. Though most of my anger was directed at the fact that he reminded I don't remember my home. "Come on, Sully. Let's head to the camp." "Right behind you," Sully responded, a grin on her face, "I have a feelin' we'll get along pretty damn well." I smiled at the cavalier and concurred, "You know, I think you might be right."


	6. First Meetings… Right?

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 6: First Meetings… Right?

-Robin's POV-

After traveling for another day, we reached Ylisstol. Sully and Virion had gone on ahead earlier to deliver a message to the Exalt. As we approached the city gates, my head throbbed. _I think I've been here before… But why can't I remember?_ My headache got worse as we walked through the city. Chrom came next to me. "Robin, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." "It's just a headache." I replied, not wanting to worry him. "Well, let me know if it gets worse." Chrom said. I nodded, concealing a wince because of the action. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thanks the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said. "Well, that's a relief." Lissa commented.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" Someone shouted joyfully, causing the people to crowd towards the main road. I spotted a blonde woman smiling and waving to people. Flanked by a small unit of soldiers, she walked through the street. The woman wore a green sage's cloak over a simple white dress. The symbol that adorned Chrom's right shoulder also sat in the middle of the Exalt's forehead. _I know her!_ But my head throbbed intensely when I tried to remember how I knew her. I looked away from her and turned to Chrom and the others. "I remember you saying that the Exalt is your ruler," I said, "Is it really safe for her to be walking among the commoners?" "Exalt Emmeryn is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick told me.

"Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world," Frederick said, "But the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Lady Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace humanity fought for then." _The fell dragon… Why does that sound familiar? Well, perhaps I've read the tales and have forgotten._ "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added. "The Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have Lady Emmeryn." I commented. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for." Lissa chirped cheerfully. "Ah, so she is related to you." I said.

"Then that means you and Lissa are the prince and princess of Ylisse, am I right?" "You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick asked me, an incredulous tone to his voice. "Amnesia, remember?" I responded. "But this explains why you tolerate all the teasing." "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm." Frederick responded, sighing. "So, should I start addressing you two more formally?" I asked the sibling royals. "Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." "Just keep calling me Lissa." I nodded. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace," Chrom said, "Would you like to meet her?" _This could help restore some of my memories._ "I would be honored." I responded.

-Chrom's POV-

I was worried about Robin. She was trying not to show it, but I could tell that she was in pain. Even Lissa seemed to have notice since she hovered closely to the amnesiac tactician. I asked the throne room guard to let Emm know we were here. The guard headed in and then returned a moment later. "The Exalt will see you now." The guard informed us. "Thank you." I said before heading inside. Lissa fell in step with me while Robin dropped back beside but also slightly behind Frederick.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Emm called. She met us halfway and hugged Lissa and me. Phila stood just a little bit behind Emm. "Oh, and good day, Frederick." Emm said. He inclined his head. "How fared you all?" "Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." I reported. "Wonderful. And our people?" "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them." Phila said. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt." I responded. "And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said, pulling Robin forward. "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn asked. "This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd." I explained. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude, Robin." "Not at all, milady." The tactician responded, bowing to my sister.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that. A claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy." Frederick said. Robin's shoulder slumped at the accusation. "Frederick!" I snapped. "You saw what happened!" "Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does she have your trust?" Emmeryn asked. "Yes. She risked her life for our people. That's more than good enough for me." I explained. "Well then, Robin…" Emm said as she looked at the tactician. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and as such, you have mine as well." Robin perked up and smiled at my sister. She bowed once again as she thanked Emm.

Emmeryn turned to Frederick. "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…" "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick replied. "Milady, it is time for the council meeting." Phila stated. "Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Phila." Emm responded. "Chrom, will you join us? We're holding council about those creatures you encountered." _Good, she received the message from Sully._ "Of course, Emm." I responded. "I think that's our cue. C'mon, Robin, there's a place I want to show you!" Lissa said, dragging Robin out of the throne room. "Well, we shouldn't keep the council waiting any longer." I said. Emm nodded and we headed to the council room.

-Robin's POV-

We came to a small brick building in the back corner of the courtyard. The princess opened the door and pulled me inside with her. "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison," Lissa said, "Go on, make yourself at home." I saw a few other people in the garrison, Sully and Virion among them. I waved to the pair and they returned the gesture. Looking around the garrison, nostalgia flooded my soul. Training dummies lined a wall, archery targets mounted above them. Practice weapons stood in racks nearby. Stacks of boxes filled a couple corners. Directly to my left, I found a strategy table, a map spread atop it. I wandered over to the map and began studying it.

An exclamation pulled my attention from the map. "Lissa, my treasure!" I looked up at the stairs leading to a second floor at the opposite end of the garrison. A girl not much older than Lissa stood on the steps, a closed parasol hanging on her wrist. She had blonde hair, which she styled in tight curls along with two white bows. Her eyes were a rose pink and she wore a pink troubadour's outfit. The girl with the airs of a noble carried herself with grace as she lithely rushed to Lissa. "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa responded causally. "'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!" "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa said and then muttered, "…Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…" I giggled quietly.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" A man asked. I glanced over and felt my cheeks flush slightly at the sight. The man wore no shirt, only well-fitted black pants. His boots, which rose above his knees with a flexing point, were made of well-worn brown leather. An arm guard, made of the same leather, covered his left arm. He wore a ring of metal around his neck, styled like the piece that covered part of his bare, toned chest. He sported a narrow metal bracer on his right upper arm. A matching wider piece rested around his wrist. A belt hung around his waist, a loop and pouch upon it. His blond hair was pulled back from his face with a string, revealing a small scar on his right cheek.

"I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The man continued, lifting the axe he had been cleaning. "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa asked, giggling. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" He responded with a grin. But then his grin disappeared and was replaced with confusion. "…Wait, was that an insult?" _It was clearly an insult._

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" A woman asked as she approached Lissa and Maribelle. The woman had light brown hair, and a pegasus wings hairpiece pulled back some of her hair. She wore a short dress of mauve with pinkish-brown armor covering her chest and arms. Her heeled boots matched the color of her dress and rose above her knees. "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. …She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle informed Lissa. I got the sense that Sumia was a rather clumsy person. "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa said sweetly. "Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince. Of course I'd worry!" Sumia responded, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. My guess was that Sumia had a crush on Chrom and that was the major reason for her concern. I felt a twinge of jealousy. _Hm… Why am I jealous though? I_ _only recently_ _met Chrom… I think…_

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, gesturing to me. All eyes fell on me. I straightened beneath the many gazes. "No one's stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin! She just joined the Shepherds and Chrom has made her our new tactician," Lissa said, "You should see all the tricks she has up her sleeves!" "Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike asked and then he burped loudly. _Ugh… He's going to be difficult to get along with._ "That was gross." I said, disgust lacing my tone. "That was abhorrent, Vaike. Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Maribelle huffed before storming out of the garrison. I stared at the doors. "Maribelle has some very high standards, so it can be hard to stay on her good side," Lissa told me, "But it's odd. She normally has something to say about a new person." "Well, in any case, it's pleasure to meet all of you." I said.

Then Chrom entered the garrison. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean we were so-" Sumia stammered as she moved towards Chrom. Then she slipped on some papers and fell flat on the ground. "Sumia! Are you all right? …Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked as I came around the table to help the fallen woman. "No! I mean, yes!" Sumia replied, her face red with embarrassment. "I mean…" She sighed in defeat. Utterly confused, the prince simply nodded. Then he steps behind the strategy table and addresses the room. "Alright, listen, everyone." Everyone gathered near the strategy table. "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" I asked. "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia informed me, pointing to the region on the map, "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." "Warriors are what they are," Chrom corrected, "and we'll need the Feroxi's strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So, the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So, if for any-" "I volunteer!" Lissa exclaimed. "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" _I doubt he's ever handled something delicately._ "I will come, of course." I said. Sully and Virion also volunteered. Actually, Sully volunteered first and then Virion said, "Where my beloved warrior goes, so do I!" This led to Sully suggesting that he come spar with her. I had a feeling that was more of a threat than Virion took it for, given what I'd seen Sully do on the battlefield. It seemed like someone else had volunteered but there was no one else but the seven of us.

"I… I… Um…" Sumia muttered hesitantly. "Yes, Sumia?" Chrom prompted gently. "It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom suggested. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." "Just stay by me and you'll be fine." "Oh, yes!" Sumia said enthusiastically. _Yep. She's fallen for Chrom… hard._ She cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Chrom nodded. "Lissa, make sure the rest of the Shepherds know about the mission." "You got it, big brother!" Chrom headed out of the garrison. "Everyone who is going on the Regna Ferox mission, meet me at the training ground in ten minutes." I said before following Chrom.

"Chrom." I called. He stopped and allowed me to catch up to him. "Yes, Robin?" "Do you know what route we're taking?" He nodded. "May I look at it? While it's not as good as seeing it in person, I would like to get a feel for the areas we'll be going through." I said. "Of course. We have some more detailed maps in the library," Chrom responded, "Afterwards I'll show you to your quarters. You'll be staying there whenever we're in Ylisstol." "Alright. But first, I'm going to observe the Shepherds who volunteered, get to know how they fight." "I'll join you. I've nothing to do currently."

We headed to the training grounds and I pulled out a small, blank journal. I watched the Shepherds while jotting down notes. As they trained, different, stronger versions of each person seemed to flicker in my vision.

~The Shepherds' Roster~

Chrom - Class: Lord. Equipment: Sword. Observations: Has a fighting style unique to the House of Ylisse. Relies more on strength than speed. Notes: More armor! Might do well with a lance.

Frederick - Class: Great Knight. Equipment: Sword, Lance, Axes. Observations: Prefers fighting from horseback. Does well on foot, though. Well rounded. Notes: Nothing needed as far as fighting. But needs to relax more about Chrom during battle.

Lissa - Class: Cleric. Equipment: Staves. Observations: Highly energetic, but low endurance. Notes: Is eager to help. Would do well as a War Cleric, due to her high energy. However, becoming a Valkyrie would be recommended because of her low endurance. Will check magic strength before deciding.

Sully - Class: Cavalier. Equipment: Lance, Sword. Observations: Prefers her lance. Uses brute strength and high agility. Notes: Would be a great Paladin, so give stronger armor to both Sully and Buttercup.

Virion - Class: Archer. Equipment: Bow. Observations: Obviously prefers fighting from a distance, but claims to be good at everything. Is a philanderer and fop, but speaks and otherwise behaves like a nobleman. Notes: Become a Bow Knight (Sully doesn't want him trying to ride with her anymore). Have Frederick tort train Virion in horseback swordsmanship.

Vaike - Class: Fighter. Equipment: Axe. Observations: Slow and egomaniacal. Disregards fighting strategies, preferring spur-of-moment, reckless style. But quite strong. Has a bad habit of forgetting things and losing his axe. Notes: Due to recklessness, make him a hero class (more armor). Make sure he has sheaths for both axe and sword.

Sumia – Class: Unknown, but wears Pegasus Knight armor. Equipment: None. Observations: Awkward on the ground, especially around Chrom. Notes: Needs to figure out what she can do and needs more self-confidence. Seems to have a knack for finding tripping hazards.

After observing for a couple hours, Chrom and I headed to the library to do research. I took the time to relieve my headache. Everyone I had met today seemed so familiar. But none of them recognized me.

-Chrom's POV-

It was early evening when Robin was finally satisfied with her knowledge of the route. We left the library where we had been working, and I led her towards the residential wing of the palace. I came to a stop outside a guest bedroom. "This is your room. Lissa, Emm, and I live upstairs." I told Robin and she nodded. I handed her a key and gestured towards the door. Robin inserted the key and unlocked the door. She looked at me, as if checking to make sure this is really okay. I opened the door and gently pushed her inside. Robin looked around the room, taking in her space. There was a simple desk set against a wall. Next to it was a wardrobe. In the opposite corner was a bed. Near the bed was a door leading to the chamber room. "I hope this is good enough." Robin looked back at me with sparkling eyes and a smiling face. "It's wonderful." I took in her expression of simple joy, which brought a smile to my face.

"Try to get some sleep tonight, Robin. I feel like we're not going to be getting much time to sleep with this new threat." "I'll try. A lady needs her beauty sleep after all." "Er…" "…What? Did I say something?" Robin asked, cocking her head innocently at me. "Er, no… No, it's nothing. It's just that… Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such… I suppose I haven't really thought of you as a lady." I tell her. "What?" Robin said, looking confused. "No! I mean- I didn't mean- not like that! That is to say, a 'lady,' per se… Er… You know, how you fight and strategize, and… Not to say a lady can't fight, but… Gods, this is coming out all wrong." I stammered.

"Then what is your concept of a lady?" Robin asked, a strange tone to her voice. "Someone so prim and proper… perfumed, and pretty…" I answered, looking at the wall. "Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady'." I turned back to Robin. Her face held a cold expression, but her eyes showed raging emotions. "Chrom, perhaps you should go now. It's getting late." She told me, her tone clipped and formal. I gaped at her. "Now, please." She insisted. I nodded and left, closing the door behind me.

I walked towards the stairs leading to the second floor. _What was that? It was like Robin became a different person._ I replayed our conversation in my head. I stopped and smacked my forehead. _I'm such an idiot! I basically said that she didn't have any beauty._ I turned around and headed back to Robin's room. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock. But as I brought my hand closer to the door, I heard crying within. I dropped my hand to my side. _I've hurt her. I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now._ I walked away and headed to my room. _I should talk to Emm. She'll know what to do._

-Lissa's POV-

"Robin? Where aaare yooou?" I called. The tactician hadn't been at breakfast. I entered the library and there, I found the older woman sitting in a chair. "There you are!" I said, approaching the seat. "I was just… Oh!" _You're sleeping...?_ "Snnrk! Zzzzzzz…" "You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you, getting wrapped up in all this." I said quietly. An idea popped into my head. _Hee hee! Looks like it's time to quiiietly… geeently… hold your nose!_ "Nh… gnnkh… nnrrrrgh…! BWARGH!" I released her nose as Robin abruptly sat upright. "Wha—?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're… all…" She looked around. "Wait a moment…"

"Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! "BWARGH"?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!" Robin slumped back into the seat and rested her forehead against her hand. "Lissa, gods bless it… I was fast asleep!" "And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently?" I teased. "Tee hee hee!" Robin scowled at me. "I'm sorry. I tried to resist—I really did. But it was just too perfect!" "Who does such things?" She said. "Is that really how your parents raised you?!" Her hazel eyes widened right after she said this. "Gods! You didn't… I'm so sorry, Lissa!" "Oh, don't worry about it," I told Robin, despite the rising tears, "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Then I recalled the incident from last night. "And actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for…" "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment…" "Really? That's great!" I said. "Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be SO angry… See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies… ...Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda… ruined the book, kinda… completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!" "WHAT?! But that was a rare text!" Robin exclaimed. "I was going to… …Er-" She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I mean… It's… It's fine. Accidents… happen." "Oooh pheeew! Now come on! We're meeting outside the northern gate."

-Robin's POV-

The Shepherds gathered outside the walls of Ylisstol. Chrom stood in front of our group to go over the mission one more time. I focused on the scenery around us rather than on the prince. After all, I knew what the mission is. Chrom and I had gone over it several times while I was studying our route. Also, I couldn't bear to look at him for very long without my heart breaking again. His words last night hurt me deeply. I had decided the best approach now was to keep things strictly professional between Chrom and me, limiting my time with him to the minimum necessary.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom said. "W-wait for me!" A man shouted as he ran over to our group, a brown horse trailing behind him. He had extremely messy brown hair and wore green cavalier armor. Though, I could imagine as a very average Great Knight. "Stahl?" Chrom said in surprise. "Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked as he panted. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa said. The princess turned to the blond fighter. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" She asked angrily. "The Vaike never forgets! …I just don't always remember, is all…" He responded. "That's called forgetting!" I told Vaike.

"Ugh… I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa huffed. "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" "Hey! That was one time!" Vaike complained. Everyone glared at the fighter. "…Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." He lifted his axe. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." "That makes one of us," the green cavalier responded, "Because I was in such a rush, I had to miss breakfast." He started to tell us about it but then decided he'd tell us while we marched. I walked over to the latest arrival. "Your name is Stahl, right?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom told me. "Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." Stahl said. We started our march after that.

Soon, we were on the Northroad, the main road to Regna Ferox. Up ahead, I spied more of the creatures from the forest. "Chrom, I see Risen up ahead." I warned. "Gods, they're already spread this far?" Chrom exclaimed. "Everyone, remember what we're up against!" "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their… Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had a second ago!" "Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom said exasperatedly. "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike exclaimed, frantically searching the ground. The Risen were starting to approach us. "Vaike, just stay to the back!" I ordered. "Alright, listen up. …Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!" Frederick yelled, making a point of glowering at Vaike. "All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible." "Sully, you and Virion concentrate on the Risen towards the west. Stahl, work with them. Chrom, you and Frederick take out those towards the east. I'll stay here with Lissa, Sumia, and Vaike." I commanded. Everyone nodded and headed off.

I had picked off a few Risen when I heard someone behind me. "Splendid! It seems I've caught up now to extirpate these brutes…" I turned briefly and find a mage carrying a Fire tome. _This must be Miriel._ The mage has short light-red hair and glasses. She wore a gray long-sleeved tunic underneath a short-sleeved black shirt. A knee-length black cape flapped out behind her, secured to her person by a belt that ran across her shoulders. Her gray-and-tan pants were tucked into her brown boots. The image of Miriel as a sage flickered in my vision before I turned my attention back to the Risen. "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why, yes, it is… Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds," Miriel mumbled, a few paces to my left, "Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike exclaimed behind me. I watched Miriel shake her head as she walked over to Vaike. "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." "Thanks, Miriel! …Er, for the axe, anyway." "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands… permanently." The mage threatened. "Alright. Vaike, now that you have a weapon, head over to help Chrom and Frederick." The fighter nodded before rushing into the battle. The mage adjusted her glasses as she glanced at me. "I take you are Robin, the new tactician? "I am. Miriel, you're with me, Sumia, and Lissa." I said, grabbing out my Thunder tome. Miriel and I struck down Risen using magic, assisting the other Shepherds. It was late afternoon when we dispatched the last Risen. "Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom said. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…" "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick said, finishing Chrom's thoughts.

We gathered anything useful left behind by the Risen, and then continued our journey. I walked at the back of the group along with Miriel, who looked at papers while we walked. I heard a thud next to me and found her on the ground, tripped up by a root. "…How discomposing." The mage muttered. "That looked like a pretty bad spill, Miriel. Are you hurt?" I asked, offering a hand. Miriel took it and I helped her back onto her feet. "A minor contusion. Benign." She responded, fixing her glasses and righting her hat. "Everything you were carrying went flying." I said as I started picking up things, handing them to Miriel as I did. "I see your herbs, some papers, a… What is this?" I picked up a book with a leather cover. The binding appeared to handmade. "A book? A journal?" "Unhand that, madam!" Miriel exclaimed, causing me to drop the book. "Sorry! Sorry." I said as Miriel snatched the book from the air.

"I didn't realize it was so important." I told Miriel. "Important?" The mage said quizzically. "Hmm…" She stared at the book. "Miriel?" "I suppose it does bear some import, yes. It's a lodestar, of sorts. One that points the way to the truth." "Wow. Who wrote it? A famous mage or something?" I asked. "Not famous at all, no. The author was my mother." "Ah, that explains the rough binding. Er, no offense intended. Still, that's amazing," I said, "Was your mother a mage as well? Or perhaps a scientist?" "What is the impetus for your inquiry?" Miriel asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Impetus for me…" I muttered, trying to recall synonyms for the word. "You mean why do I ask?" The mage nodded. "Er, I don't know. …I'm curious? Wouldn't most people be?" I answered. "An automatic reaction to conversational stimulus," Miriel stated, "I see…" "Um, did I say something strange?" I asked. "Curious, perhaps. Meriting closer study, certainly," the mage answered, "Spontaneous reactive curiosity. Fascinating. But what is the underlying mechanism?" "I really think you're reading too much into this." I told her, but she had already returned to her own little world. I kept a closer eye on the mage as we continued travelling.


	7. Cold Frontier, Hot-Blooded Warriors

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 7: Cold Frontier, Hot-Blooded Warriors

-Robin's POV-

I got up early, waking up due to a nightmare that I already couldn't recall. I packed up my stuff and left my tent. I found Frederick already awake. "Hey, Freddy!" "Robin." "Since we're both up already, do you mind sparring with me?" "Not at all. But I'll warn you, I will not restrain either my attacks nor my words. If I feel you need instruction, I will give it." "That's fine, Freddy." "And stop calling me that."

~A couple hours later~  
"Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong. Focus, Robin. …Again!" "Ready!"

~An hour later~  
"That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable." Frederick told me. "*Huff, huff* Th-thanks… I feel like… I've got the basics *huff* down now… But… S-so tired…*huff* I think I'm dying…" "Ha! You're exaggerating!" The knight said. I glared up at him. "Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield." "I suppose…" I said, conceding to his reasonable point.

"But I'm exhausted nonetheless… But you… You've hardly broken a sweat?" "I should certainly hope not," Frederick said, "If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom." "Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance." "Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires… Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such… Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it?" "So that's why… I always thought it was just a fixation with pebble collecting…" I muttered. "Beg pardon, did you say something?" Frederick asked. "Er, nothing important!" I replied hastily.

"But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a Thunder spell, and presto!" "…Instant forest fire." Frederick stated, deadpanned. "Oh! Well, yes, I suppose that… could happen…" I mumbled. "In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Take some time to think it over." "I am unaccustomed to asking favors, but if you insist, I shall find something." The knight told me. I nodded firmly.

A couple hours later, we continued our journey to Ferox. "Well, what do we have here?" I said as I spotted something ahead of us. "Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked as we walked closer. "It's a pegasus, alright," Chrom told his sister, "I think it's hurt." The pegasus had armor on its body, indicating it was a pegasus knight's mount. There was blood staining its leg, the crimson liquid standing out upon its snow-white body. "Let's have a look here." Chrom said as he approached the pegasus. However, the winged horse reared in panic and nearly trampled him. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Chrom, just back away slowly." I told him. He followed my instructions. "Captain, one moment!" Sumia called as she came next to me. She took a step forward and fell onto the ground. "Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked. "…Those boots of yours again?" I bent down to help Sumia and I noticed a divot near her foot. I gave her a hand up off the ground and she dusted off herself. "No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed. "Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom tells her. "It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" Sumia confidently responded.

Sumia looked at the pegasus. "Shh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." She quietly approached the winged horse with her hand outstretched. The pegasus warily watched Sumia, but allowed her to touch its snout. Sumia petted the pegasus while making calming noises. The winged horse nuzzled her shoulder. I stared at the pair in surprise and awe. "How did she calm it so quickly?" I ask. "That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa gasped. "I've never seen anything like it." Chrom commented.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia told us. "I should say so!" I said as I rubbed the pegasus' snout. "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia said. "We can make time to wait for you." Chrom responded. "Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." "Right then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom said as we led the group forward. "As you command, sir."

We arrived at the Longfort a few hours after leaving Sumia with the injured pegasus. The Longfort stretched along the border of Regna Ferox and Ylisse. It was snowing and frigid, the green fields and temperate climate of Ylisse several miles behind us. I had marveled at the fluffy white stuff when we first entered the colder regions. But now, it was just annoying. The bitterly cold wind howled as it cut across the land. I slipped on my hood and pulled my cloak tighter around my body, tucking my gloved hands beneath my arms. "Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa complained, her teeth chattering loudly. "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick told the shivering princess.

"You okay, Robin?" Chrom asked, coming to my side. "I'll be fine. I'm not loving this cold weather, but I'll survive." "Just let me know if you get too cold." "So, this is the fortress?" I asked curtly, ignoring his request. Chrom gave me a frown, but I ignored that as well. "…Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick stated. Chrom sighed. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best."

Chrom addressed the Shepherds. "Remember, everyone. Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." Everyone nodded. As we approached the Longfort, I studied the border wall. I perceived something towards the left half of the gate, but I couldn't quite focus on it. As we got close, I noticed figures moving furiously atop the Longfort. "Trouble in the wind, milord. The Feroxi Guard is mobilizing." Frederick warned. "What?! Why?" Chrom asks. "Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice."

"We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe," Frederick said, "Perhaps we ought to select which Shepherds to deploy. Loathe as I am to say it, but Robin might offer some valuable insight in this." "Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all," Chrom said, "So, Robin? What do you suggest?" "Fredrick, Sully, Stahl, and Miriel, be ready for battle, just in case. If it does come to that, aim to disable, not to kill. The rest of you hang back unless Chrom's negotiations go well. Lissa, be ready if it does come to blows."

When we approached the entrance, a blonde female knight with a stern face called down to us. "Halt! Who goes there?!" "In the name of the House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans." Chrom responded, walking forward. "Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The female knight told him, causing the prince to halt. "Hold, milady! We were not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick shouted. "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The lady knight says. _Brigands?_ "B-brigand?" Frederick sputters in anger. "Now see here-" "You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try to cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand." The female knight continued.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!" Frederick shouted. This only made the lady knight scoff and laugh. "Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm!" She announced sarcastically. _Valm? Hmm… I'll have to research that later._ "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" "Emmeryn won't like this at all." Chrom muttered. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-" "I've heard quite enough! Attack!" The knight shouted.

Upon her signal, the lancers lined up by the wall threw their javelins at Chrom. He raised his arm in a feeble attempt to block them. _They'll kill him!_ I started running towards Chrom to tackle him out of the javelins' path. _I'm not going to reach him in time!_ Then in a blur of white, the prince disappeared, and the javelins spiked the ground where he had stood. I looked up and saw a pegasus. A few lancers ran over to a corner and aimed at the pegasus. "Sumia!" I heard Chrom shout. "Right!" Sumia responded.

The three dove down towards us. I briefly envisioned Sumia as a Falcon Knight. "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia said as her pegasus touched down on the ground. "That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom responded as he slipped off the winged horse's back. "And this- Is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? …Once you really get to know her." Sumia said, rubbing the pegasus' neck. "Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom said. I handed Sumia a lance. "It would seem that you found something you're good at, Sumia. But we need to focus on the current situation," I said, "In fact, here come the Feroxi now." "Alright. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom stated. _The Feroxi way… It seems to mean a show of strength._

"Hey!" I shouted. The female knight looked down at me and the other Feroxi halted, confused. "Would it still be the Feroxi way if I were to challenge you to a duel, milady knight?" I asked. "Robin! What are you doing?!" Chrom hissed, but I ignored him. "That would be acceptable." The knight responded. "Well then, shall you come down to me or shall I come up to you?" I asked. The knight gives me a withering glare. "Alright, I'll take that as I should come up to you. Prince Chrom will be joining me, but it will be a fight between us." I said. The knight nods. The Feroxi soldiers parted as I walked towards the western stairs, Chrom trailing dumbfounded behind me.

The knight and I walked to the center of the Longfort gate. _While my tome would have the weapon advantage, it is not practical for close-quarters combat._ I drew my sword while the knight brandished her spear. "I am Robin, tactician of the Shepherds who are commanded by Chrom, Prince of Ylisse." "I am Raimi, captain of the Feroxi border guard. Now prove that you are who you claim to be." We walked in a circle, eyeing each other. The Feroxi cheered their captain while the Shepherds did the same for me.

Raimi lunged, thrusting her spear at my chest. I dropped to the ground, the spear tip sailing over my head. I rolled towards Raimi and grab her wrist. The guard captain looked at me, surprised. I twisted her wrist, causing Raimi to drop her weapon. I quickly released the Feroxi knight and grabbed her spear, gripping it near the tip. I then swiftly levelled the tips of my blade and the spear at Raimi's exposed neck, making an x with the weapons. A hush fell, silence replacing the cheers of both groups. "Captain, please come here now. Show her the proof of your identity." I called. He walked over and turned so his right shoulder was to the guard captain. Raimi's eyes landed upon Chrom's Brand of the Exalt. Her eyes widened and then fell. I removed the tips from Raimi's neck and returned the spear to her.

-Chrom's POV-

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters," Raimi said as she bowed deeply to me, "But no frauds could wage a battle as your tactician just has nor have they had the Brand. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." "That would be most appreciated, thank you." I responded. Raimi left, and Robin and I rejoined the Shepherds. "It's amazing how her whole demeanor changed," Robin said, "It seems strength truly speaks louder than words in Ferox." "Indeed. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" Frederick said. "It's alright, my friend. It was not your fault," I assured Frederick, "But thanks to Robin's quick thinking, we've proven our identity and have gained entrance, all with no bloodshed."

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched…?" I said. Frederick's and Robin's hands go to their weapons. "Um, sir? …Sir! Right here, sir!" A voice called out. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I called in response. "I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he-" I shouted in surprise when a knight materialized out of nowhere. But then I recognized the knight. "Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" I asked. Frederick and Robin relaxed. "…Just a little bit before you. I went ahead after a long time of no one noticing me." Kellam replied.

"Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-" "Of course, Kellam," I assured the knight, "Forgive me. You're just so… quiet, I completely-" "It's alright. I've been told I'm easy to miss." He responded. "I think you're the gleam of light I had noticed earlier. At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Robin said. "I had been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't think they ever so much as glanced my way." Kellam told us. "You almost sound disappointed." I commented. "Well, I just… I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam said. "Kellam's stealth… That might come in handy." Robin mumbled. "S-so, c-can we g-get g-going, C-Chrom?" Lissa asked. "Yes. It's not going to get any warmer." "OH C-COME ON!"


	8. Mirrored Blades

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 8: Mirrored Blades

-Chrom's POV-

After traveling for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, we finally arrived at Castle Ferox. Raimi set up the Shepherds in a training room and then escorted Frederick, Lissa, Robin, and me to the throne room. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi said. "Of course." I responded. Raimi then left through a different entrance. "The khan is away?" Robin asked. "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics," I replied, "Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I wonder what the khan looks like." Robin said. "I can picture him now…" I said. "A giant of a man of unparalleled hew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…" "Am I now? …Please, do go on!" A woman said as she strode into the room, a longsword held causally on her armored shoulder. She had hair as blonde as wheat at harvest, which was pulled back in a short messy pony's-tail. Her skin was a deep tan, common among the Feroxi, and she wore hero-class armor of red and white. "Huh? You're the-?!" I exclaimed. I paused and cleared my throat. "Er, that is to say… The khan, I presume?" "One of them, yes, the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." "Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." I responded.

"Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" I asked. "Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" The khan snarled. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." "Damn them!" I exclaimed, clenching my hand in a fist. I looked back at Khan Flavia and quickly unclenched my hand. "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put." "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" I told the khan. Flavia laughed. "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." She said, grinning.

But then the khan's expression became serious. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." "What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked. "I lack the authority." Flavia answered. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" I said. "I believe she mentioned that she's one of the khans." Robin said. Flavia looked over to her, saying, "Indeed. What's your name?" "I am Robin, tactician of the Shepherds." "Ah, so you're the one who bested my border captain! There are few who can do so. It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin." "Thank you for your kind praise, Khan Flavia."

"Now, as I said and Robin recalled, I am ONE of the khans," Flavia informed us, "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…" "So, we are to receive no aid at all?" I said. "Not if you always give up so easily!" Khan Flavia told me. "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." "What does that have to do with us?" I asked. "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. She has heard the tales of your group," Flavia stated, "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." "I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." I said. "Ha! On the contrary. The khans choose champions to represent them instead of fighting themselves. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason."

"So, you choose foreigners as the champions in your sovereignty tournament." Robin said. "Indeed, that was decided after some time. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. …That I know of! Ha!" Flavia said. "Regardless, it is your choice to make." "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen," I stated, "If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." "Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held." Flavia took us out of the throne room.

The khan stopped outside the throne doors and turned to me. "But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." I responded. "Well-spoken again," Flavia told me, "I look forward to seeing you if you're equally skilled with a blade!" She took us out of the castle and we travelled for about an hour. Flavia showed us around the arena. Robin listened attentively to the khan while constantly looking all over the arena. Flavia bought us back to the castle and left us with Raimi, who had arranged for rooms for all the Shepherds. After Raimi escorted us to the hall where our rooms were, she left. "I'll go work on strategies for the tournament. I should have plenty by the time of the tournament in a few days." Robin told me. She then headed off to the room she was sharing with Lissa. _I was hoping to talk to Robin about the other night. I think she's avoiding me, though. I need to clear my mind. Perhaps a bath will help._

-Robin's POV-

I wandered around the castle, looking for the baths. _I really need to clear my mind and de-stress._ "Ah, here it is. Alright then, I'll just head in and-" I froze, a small noise escaping from my lips. I saw a male figure in the already steamy room. The figure turned and the steam shifted, revealing Chrom's mostly naked form which my eyes studied in detail. He clutched a towel in front of him, his sapphire eyes like saucers. "Robin?! What're you doing here?!" That snapped me from the trance. "I'm so sorry, Chrom!" I turned and ran out of the bath.

I kept running until I reached the door to the room I shared with Lissa. _Please don't let her be here or at least not awake. That's the last thing my racing heart needs right now._ I opened the door and, to my relief, found the princess already asleep. I changed into my nightclothes and laid down upon the bed. I stared at the ceiling, the room dimly lit by a dying candle. The image of Chrom's toned body popped into my mind again. I covered my burning face with my hands.

~The next day~

"Robin." I turned and found Khan Flavia. "Oh, Khan Flavia. What can I do for you?" "I was wondering if I may spar with you." "Well, I do need a break…" "That settles it then! Come along!" I followed the khan into a large room. She tossed me a wooden shortsword and grabbed a wooden longsword for herself. We met in the center of the room. She made the first move. I parried and then made my own move. "I am becoming very much an admirer of yours." Flavia said abruptly. I faltered and barely deflected a blow to my shoulder. I recovered and thrust at the khan.

"The prince told me of the battle on your journey to my country, and Raimi told me what preceded your duel with her. You are quick-witted, bold, and decisive. Everything a superior tactician should be." The khan continued as we sparred. "Oh well… I'm honored by the compliment, Khan Flavia. Though in truth, I'm unaccustomed to such high praise." Flavia lowered her blade. "Please dispense with the humility." "Excuse me?" I said as I lowered my own blade. "I find it terribly dull and, in your case, ill fitting."

"I'll speak it plain. After the tournament, I want you to serve as my chief tactician." "…Me?" The khan took my blade and returned the two practice swords to their rack. "Regna Ferox sorely needs military talent of your caliber. At my side, you'd be worth a legion or more of battle-hardened fighters!" "Milady, I… I don't know what to say." "A simple yes or no would suffice." "Might I have some time to think on it?" "Yes, of course. You mull it over, then return to me with an answer." "Th-thank you. I'll do that."

"Oh, by the way. I've been informed of a change to this year's tournament. Instead of a team of six champions, it will now only be a pair. Your prince certainly seems eager to fight, but I don't know who else to appoint." "I'll do it." Flavia raised an eyebrow. "Well, you certainly are capable. But are you sure? You and Chrom seem to be awkward around each other." "It won't matter. We both know what's at stake." "...Very well. I expect good results." "Of course, Khan Flavia." I left the training room and returned to my quarters.

~Time Skip~

 _Three days really flew by._ Chrom and I now stood side by side in the arena, the awkward atmosphere between us temporarily gone. The building was filled with thundering cheers of anticipation. The loudest person though was Khan Flavia. Lissa stood in the hallway leading to our prep room. "Chrom! Look!" She suddenly gasped. I followed her pointing finger and saw Marth and Eliwood. "I see them…" Chrom responded. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" Marth replied with silence. "Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!" Chrom said. Marth motioned for Eliwood to stay put and walked to the center of the arena. Chrom met him there and they took the same stance. Chrom gasped when he saw Marth's sword. "Where did you get that?" Marth did not answer the question. "There's no way…" The prince muttered before dashing at Marth. Chrom jumped into the air and spun as he slashed down at Marth, who blocked it.

The two blue-haired swordsmen exchanged blows and parries, staying in the center of the arena. I noticed that Marth's fighting style is eerily similar to Chrom's, and it seemed the two were of equal strength. "Tell me- Who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom asked between blows. They jumped away from each other. Then Marth and Chrom took the same stance once again. They held that position for a moment and then dashed at each other. Chrom skidded to a halt and turned as Marth jumped into the air. "My father!" He exclaimed as he does the same jump attack as Chrom had at their duel's beginning. Marth hit the ground as Chrom narrowly dodged the attack.

Marth turned towards Chrom as he stood, pointing his sword at the prince. Chrom came back to our group as Marth did the same. "Marth is a gifted swordsman and Eliwood looks capable as well. We should mind our distance," I said, "Chrom, you are to deal with Marth again. I'll take on Eliwood." "Good luck. Be careful!" Lissa told us before disappearing down the hall.

-Chrom's POV-

Marth met me again at the center of the arena. "Who is your father?" I asked. "I've said enough for one day, sir." "Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." "Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…" Marth muttered under his breath. "We shall see who shames who!" He said. With that, Marth charged at me.

I blocked and then twisted Marth's sword, which looked so much like mine, and thrust Falchion at him. Marth dodged by side-stepping. He used his momentum and spins to attack my side. I jumped back and then bashed the masked warrior with my shoulder, knocking him to the floor. I quickly moved to stand over him, and held Falchion's point at his throat. I sensed that he had been holding back slightly. "Impressive… if not surprising…" Marth said.

"The winner is the East's champions!" I heard someone shout. I stepped back and help Marth off the ground. He nodded and then left. I looked back at Robin. "Excellent job." She said and then turned away, the awkwardness quickly returning now that our battle had finished. Flavia jumped over the low wall and ran over to us. The audience slowly trickled from the arena.

-Robin's POV-

I spotted Marth slipping into a hallway and I chased after the warrior. I glanced around but only saw Marth. "Wait, please, miss." I called. The figure flinched. She turned to me and quietly asked, "How did you know and for how long?" I got the feeling that behind her mask, her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and that she was quite worried about her identity being discovered. "Since we first met in that forest field. Your gait is not like that of a man's. But don't worry. I haven't told anyone. I assumed you have a reason for the fake name and acting like a man." Marth seemed surprised, but said, "Th-thank you."

-Chrom's POV-

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." "Truly?" I ask. She nodded. "Thank you, East-Khan." "I should thank you!" Flavia said, clasping a hand on my shoulder. "It feels like ages since I've held full power." Then she grinned. "Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" The khan excitedly runs off. "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" A gruff voice grumbled behind us. I turned and found a dark-skinned bald man with an eyepatch. He dressed similarly to Vaike. The man wore dark blue pants and a piece of clothing in the same color which only covered his arms. Golden greaves covered leather boots while more golden armor covered his arms, surrounded his neck, and protected a portion of his lower torso. "I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked. "I'm Basilio, the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!"

"You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." Basilio told me. "What do you know about him?" I asked. "You mean that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur," Basilio said, "All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things!" He laughed. "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." "He's so dark and mysterious… *siiigh*" Lissa commented, her gaze distant. "Hah! Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan." Basilio said jovially. "Well, I mean, c'mon… He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa responded. "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" I scolded. "Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding." "Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." "Right as always, Frederick." I responded.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio said. A man in a blue myrmidon's outfit emerged from the shadows and walked over to our group. With his black hair and pale skin, he looked like he may have been from the country of Cho'sin. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." Basilio told us. "Marth beat him?" Lissa said with disbelief. "But he looks so big and strong."

Lissa walked towards Lon'qu. "Away, woman!" Lon'qu shouted as he took a step back. "Hey! What did I say?!" Lissa asked. Basilio laughed and said, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the making of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." "You're certain about this?" I asked Basilio. "Yes, yes. He's your man now." He replied. I turned to the myrmidon. "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu replied. "Alright, then. Welcome aboard." I told Lon'qu. The myrmidon nodded.

-Robin's POV-

"Now, why did you come after me?" Marth asked. "Ah, yes. I wanted to know why you were holding back. Though I was fighting your companion, I was also observing your fight. If I'm right, you could've easily taken him down during your first bout." "Perhaps." "So, why didn't you?" "To ensure a better future." Marth stated. "A better future? So… That must mean you are from the future." The young woman nodded. Strangely, I was not surprised. "Ngh..." I gripped my throbbing head as blurry scenes played on my vision. _"…from the future."_ "Mo- Milady?!" _"…A pesky brat decided to attempt to change the future. Or rather, change the past."_ I vaguely sensed Marth kneeling beside me. _Wait, when did I end up on the ground?_

"Robin, where are you?" Marth's presence vanished, accompanied by the sound of her boots clacking rapidly along the stone. "Robin!" A new person knelt beside me. My vision slowly cleared and Chrom's face came into focus. "Robin, what's wrong?!" "Just a fragment of a memory. Too blurry to make sense of though." I answered. I leaned my head back against the cool stone wall. "Now, any news on the alliance?" "…Yes. Khan Flavia will grant us the troops we need. And Basilio, the West Khan, has provided us his old champion." "Good. I have a feeling we'll need all the allies we can get."

We headed back to Castle Ferox to gather our supplies. But before we could leave, Flavia found us and dragged us to her party. The hall was filled with the sounds of celebration.I sat at a table, studying a small map and imagining a battle scenario. _Hmm… But then, if they hit us here, our flank would be exposed. Unless…_ "Ha! Look at you, Robin!" I looked up from my map and found Khan Flavia sitting across from me. "Everyone else is celebrating, yet here you are, studying battle maps on your own. You're not only skilled, smart, and brave- you're hardworking and diligent, too!"

"Oh, I'm just doing my job." I said. _And keeping my mind off Chrom…_ "Were that we were all so dedicated," Flavia commented, "…Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I brought you something from the town florist. Just a small gift in return for what you've done for me." The khan handed me a small bouquet. "Goodness, they smell lovely. Thank you very much." I told her. "I've been told that the fragrance of flowers soothes the soul and heals the flesh. You must remember to take a break sometimes and recover your strength. I don't want you keeling over before I've secured your services for myself!" I found myself frowning slightly behind the bouquet.

"Are you truly serious about hiring me to serve Regna Ferox?" I asked Khan Flavia. "Of course I am! As a tactician, your judgement is supreme, and your talent both rare and true," she said, "Why do think I have such love for you?!" "What?" "In fact, I want you to join the royal family and help me aid the people of Regna Ferox." "Er, what do you mean by that?" "Is it not clear?" The khan asked. "Well, it's just that… you're a woman. And I'm a woman. And I'm flattered, but I'm not really… I don't think…" I stammered. "I've better things to do than worry about a person's gender, Robin! I only care about talent, brains, and character. And as I keep saying, you have all those qualities in spades." "This is really not what I was expecting you to…" I started, placing the bouquet on the table. "Er, so maybe… Um…" I stood. "I need to go." I walked away to another table and asked for a mug of ale.

-Chrom's POV-

As the deep night descended, I walked through the noisy packed room, searching for Robin. I finally found the tactician at a table, her head lying on the tabletop and her eyes closed. "Robin." I said as I shook her shoulder. "No more…" She mumbled. "Robin." I said, shaking a little harder and earning a groan. I glanced at the mug in front of her and found it still mostly full. _I guess she's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol._ I lifted Robin into my arms and she whimpered a little. I carried her out of the still-raging party. When I reached Robin's room, I set her feet on the ground and leaned her against me so that I could open the door. I lifted her back into my arms and then carried her inside.

I gently set Robin on her bed. I gazed for a moment at her peaceful sleeping face, brushing a small bit of hair from her face. "I forgive you…" She mumbled in her sleep, though her words carried the weight of grief. _What's she dreaming about?_ "Chrom? What are you doing in here?" I turned and found my little sister standing in the doorway. "Um… I was just bringing Robin to her bed. I found her passed out at a table." I replied, stammering slightly as my cheeks heat up. Lissa crossed her arms and stared at me, lifting an eyebrow. _She doesn't believe me._ "Anyway, maybe you could get someone to help you dress Robin for bed? I don't think it would be a good idea for her to sleep in her day clothes." Lissa nodded and I headed out of the room and to mine.

-Robin's POV-

I woke up with a pounding headache. _Why do- Oh, that's right. Khan Flavia dragged us to her party. Then there was that odd proposal that she gave me. I guess I drank a little too much. But it was just one tankard… Maybe I'm a lightweight… One thing is for certain, I'm not drinking alcohol again._ I hauled myself out of bed and poured myself a cup of water. _How did I get into my nightgown? Maybe Lissa got someone and did it. Wait, how did I even get to bed?!_ I shook the thoughts from my head and got dressed. Then I headed out to meet with the rest of Shepherds. We traveled until evening, stopping halfway to Ylisstol. We might have gotten back to the capital today if it hadn't been for the several small skirmishes we had with Risen. After shedding my cloak in my tent, I walked through the camp, checking on everyone and checking the equipment.

-Chrom's POV-

"I've completed my patrol of the encampment, milord. All appears to be in order. I found no sign of the enemy nearby. I believe we are safe here for the night." "Good to hear. Thank you, Frederick." "While on my rounds, I took it upon myself to inspect our weaponry as well. I've placed any items that showed exceptional wear outside your pavilion. Be your choice to sell or repair them, sire, I recommend swift action." "…Oh. Well, you HAVE been busy… Your work ethic always impresses, Frederick. I almost feel lazy by comparison." "Nonsense. I've done nothing more than my duty as a knight of Ylisse."

"Oh, and beg pardon, milord, but I noticed you often cause a ruckus when training. With that in mind, I reinforced the tents near any open areas you're like to use." I grimaced and said, "Er, yes. I see. Sorry for the trouble." "No trouble at all, milord. Happy to help. ...Also, with the nights growing colder, I procured blankets from a nearby village. I've readied a variety of colors so you might pick that which best suits you. If I may be so bold, sire, peach would seem to best flatter your complexion. But perhaps blue. Just to be safe? Yes, that's best. Blue it is! Here you are, milord. And two sets of spares, just in case." I looked at the knight. "Frederick, do you never tire?" Frederick cocked his head as if the very notion was absurd. "Of course not, milord. I am here to serve."

"Ah, and one final thing, I've taken measures to raise troop numbers and morale. I had an artisan create posters emblazoned with your noble image. It's milord in a bold pose—naked, save a scale in one hand and a sword in the other. And at your feet, I scrawled our new recruiting motto: "Chrom Wants You!" I had them pinned inside each and every tent. Surely the troops will be thrilled to rally behind their common leader, milord." My mind finally processed his words. "…Wait. You did what?! In whose…" I looked down at the poster. "You hung this pict… In EVERYONE'S tent?!" "No need for thanks, milord. Merely doing my duty. And that concludes my report. Rest well, sire!" The knight bowed and left my tent. "F-Frederick! Wait! We really need to…talk. ...Oh, gods. I've got to tear those posters down before anyone sees them!"

-Frederick's POV-

"FREDERICK!" I turned to the source of the horrid screeching and found Robin stomping towards me. "Is something wrong, Robin?" The tactician shoved a paper against my chest. "WHY was this IN MY TENT?!" She asked, her face a livid shade of red. I peeled the paper off and found that it is one of the motivational posters. "Did you not find it motivational?" "THAT'S supposed to be MOTIVATIONAL?! GODS, Frederick! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that hanging in my tent. Don't EVER do that again!" Robin headed off, her face still an unhealthy shade of red. "Hm, strange. I certainly thought that this would be well received."


	9. The Start of War

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 9: The Start of War

-Robin's POV-

The next afternoon, Frederick walked over to me and matched my pace as we journeyed towards Ylisstol. "Hello, Freddy. It's rare to see you in the middle of travel formation. Um, I apologize for my behavior last night, but that still does not change my feelings on the matter." "I accept your apology. I came to let you know, Robin, that I've thought about your previous offer." "The favor? Oh, good! What'll it be? Just say the word." "I recall seeing you eat bear with great relish shortly after we first met again." I blushed at the embarrassing memory. "I remember that night. Lissa was in a froth. Said it smelled like… old boots, was it?" Frederick nodded and then says, "I should like you to teach me this skill." "Skill?" I questioned. "…Eating bear, that is." He clarified.

"Ah, yes. I remember that odd face you made when I shoved the bear meat in front of you." My comment earned a slight blush from the knight. "I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all," Frederick admitted, "But if the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food available to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire." "True, and even the finest knight isn't much use on an empty stomach…"

"Alright then, you're on. Let's get you eating some bear!" "Yes, I will train till I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decorum. Like an animal, or a savage… Or like you, Robin." I glared at the knight who stared back with confusion. "Er, Robin? …Did I say something wrong?" _Gods, is he truly that dense?!_ "Don't worry about it. So, Frederick. You don't have a problem with more common meats, do you?" "Beef and pork are fine. I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion." "Then let's start simple."

I dug around in my satchel and pulled out a leather pouch. From the pouch, I extracted a leathery strip of meat. "Take a bite of this jerky." I told Frederick, offering him the meat strip. "I shall tear into it with gusto!" The knight took a bite and chewed a little bit. But then he spat out the partially chewed meat. "BLEAGH! G-gamey! S-so gamey! What… *cough* What IS this?!" He exclaimed, holding up the offending jerky strip. "It's bear," I answered plainly, "Leftovers from the same bear we ate that night, in fact! I saved some." "Eeeaaaaagh! Healer! I need a healer!" Frederick shouted as he ran off, earning me confused glances from the Shepherds. "Animal or savage, indeed. How rude of him…" I muttered. "Guess he wasn't joking about his aversion to bear, though…"

We arrived back in Ylisstol in the early evening. Chrom and I headed to the throne room to meet with the Exalt. We found Emmeryn and Phila outside the throne room. "Chrom, Robin, welcome back." Emmeryn said. "Thank you." We responded. "While I'm eager to hear about your visit to Ferox, it is already late. I'm sure the report can wait until morning." "Alright, Emm." Chrom said.

I decided to take a bath before heading to bed. I was just getting out when I heard someone calling for me. "Hey, Robin? …Robin! Are you in here? Robin! …HELLO? I WOULD LIKE TO TALK!" "Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment…" I yelled as I scrambled to grab a towel. Just as I fetch one, I turned around and saw Chrom. I shrieked "Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam… Anyway. You see…" Chrom's gaze wandered over my body. "…Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" I quickly wrapped a towel around me. "Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot…" I paused, taking in a deep breath. "PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" "But, I… You… Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say-" Chrom stuttered. "OOOOOOOOOOOUT!" I screamed as I throw the nearest object at him.

-Chrom's POV-

"OUCH!" She had thrown something and hit me on the ear. Robin threw more objects in my direction. "OW! Stop it! Stop throwing things! Hey, that's sharp! Don't- YEOWCH!" _How many items do we have in this tent?!_ "I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to!" I dodged more objects as I stumbled towards the tent entrance.

-Robin's POV-

A few minutes later, I was dried and dressed, though my hair was still damp. I stomped out of the bathing area. "Alright, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!" I asked angrily, my cheeks hot with embarrassment. Chrom took a couple steps back and lifted his hands defensively. "I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!" He then warily added, "Are you done throwing things?" I sighed, rubbing my face. "I think so. Something just snapped and…" "Well, no harm done." "*sigh* Thank you and… apology accepted," I said, "Now what was so darn important?" "Oh… I was hoping to talk about what happened the other night. Look… I realized what I said was hurtful. And I know apologizing isn't going to make that go away, but I apologize anyway." "Apology accepted once again."

-Chrom's POV-  
"I feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing?" Robin reached to check it, her long slim fingers lightly brushing my ear. The sensation caused my cheeks to burn. "Better. It still stings a little, but better." I told her as I rubbed my ear, turning my face away. _Gods, one touch from her and my mind goes blank._ I looked back at Robin. "In any case, look on the bright side, we've seen each other naked now, right? So, I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever." I said. "Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other…" Robin responded with a scowl. I took a step back, slightly frightened.

But then Robin's expression changed. Smirking, she said, "But… I suppose as long as nobody else knows…" I laughed and told her, "It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past! Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait." "Partners in crime?" She repeated, giggling. Her giggles were light and airy, like a creek streaming over rocks. "I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me…" Robin told me. We separated and headed to our rooms.

-Robin's POV-

The next morning, Chrom and I headed to the throne room with Lissa. Lissa had seen the two of us on the way to the throne room and decided to follow. Chrom gave Emmeryn the report of the new alliance. "…Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse? Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." "You should see Ferox's warriors!" He told his older sister, a boyish excitement in his eyes. "Perhaps now our people will be safe from-" "Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" Phila shouted as she ran into the throne room. "Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emmeryn asked. "Plegian soldiers have been spotted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Phila reported."B-but that would be… Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa exclaimed.

"There's more. King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult.'" Phila continued. "And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom yelled. I placed a hand on his arm, attempting to calm him. "Peace, Chrom." "We must keep our wits about us." Emmeryn said in agreement. "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" Chrom growled, clenching his hand in a fist. "I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Phila said. "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly, I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake." Emmeryn told her brother. Chrom's angry expression softened.

"I will offer parley with King Gangrel." Emmeryn declared. "Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa protested. "Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Phila exclaimed. "So, either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" She asked. Silence filled the room. "No. I will not accept that." "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Phila said. "I'm going, too. …Someone has to save you from your good intentions." Chrom told Emmeryn. "And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa said determinedly. "I'll stand at your side." I vowed. "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." Emmeryn responded, a small smile on her face.

~Later that morning~

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." Chrom asked the Shepherds. A young mage came running over to us. He was the same height as Lissa. A blue mage's cap, matching his clothes, sits haphazardly on his short light-copper hair. He carried a wind tome in his arm and had a pack slung on his back. "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?" "Ricken? How did you… Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission." Chrom said. "But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken protested. "I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." Chrom told him. Then we left. "'Be good'? Gods, how old does he think I am?" Ricken ranted in the distance.

We mounted horses and headed out. I waited for a little while before confronting Chrom about Ricken. I guided my horse to walk next to Chrom's horse. "Ricken just wants to be helpful," I stated, "So why did you tell him to stay?" "He's too young." Chrom replied. "He seems to be the same age as Lissa, and yet you let her come on missions with us," I countered, "What's your real reason for leaving Ricken behind?" Chrom sighed. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" He said, smiling half-heartedly at me. "It's my job to let nothing get past me." I responded matter-of-factly. "Ricken sees me as his hero. He would do anything for me, but that's what scares me. What if he gets horribly injured or even dies because he was doing something for me?" Chrom told me, gripping his reins tightly. "Ah… That's a valid reason," I said, "I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy to prove himself to you."

I dropped back and then Lissa rode up next to me. "So, you two made up?" She asked. I blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked in return. "You and Chrom." Lissa replied. "How did you know that something was wrong?" "Are you kidding me?!" She quietly exclaimed. "The awkwardness and tension between you two was totally obvious to the rest of us!" "Oh… Well, yes, we did make up." "Good," Lissa responded, "You two seem to have no idea how much you affect the rest of the Shepherds." "I'll try to be more aware. But please, never hesitate to say something to me." I told the princess. "You got it, Robin!"

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the meeting point, the base of a craggy mountain in the neutral territory between Ylisse and Plegia. Fluffy, pure white clouds lazily drifted across the bright sun. Emmeryn, Lissa, Chrom, and I stood at the front of group, with the Shepherds and the Pegasus Knights behind us. "What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" A man announced sarcastically. I turned towards the voice. A rust-haired man wearing a black-yellow-and-white outfit stood on a cliff above us. A spiky golden crown rested in his wiry rust-colored hair, so I assumed he was the Mad King of Plegia, Gangrel.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn told the rust-haired man. "The truth? I can give you the truth." A woman behind Gangrel said as she stepped forward. The woman had light brown skin, with purple tattoos on her face and body. Her ivory hair stood out from her scanty armor and clothes, which were ebony. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn requested. "You may call me Aversa." "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" "Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat." Gangrel said, gesturing dismissively to his right. Held by a Plegian soldier and bound at the wrists, Maribelle was dragged into the open. "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" The noblewoman exclaimed while struggling against her bonds. _Yep, she's okay._ "Maribelle!" Lissa shouted. The princess attempted to run to Maribelle but Emmeryn held her back. "Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle responded.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more… She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Aversa told us, her voice honeyed. _She's lying._ "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word 'truth' in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle yelled at Aversa. _Maribelle, you're not helping your case!_ "…You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." Aversa said, a smirk on her face. "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment," Gangrel added, "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess!" Maribelle cried out. "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem, something I hear oft of late…" Gangrel said. "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers.""Your Grace, please!" "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you." The Exalt told the anxious noblewoman.

Emmeryn looked at Gangrel. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages." "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley?" He complained. "I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." "You black-hearted devil!" Chrom yells, forming a fist with his right hand. I quickly grab his arm to prevent him from doing anything. "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel tells Emmeryn, a bored look on his face. Chrom growls under his breath. "Chrom, I understand your feelings, but our goal here is to get Maribelle back safely… without causing another war," I whisper, "So please, try to keep calm." Chrom unclenches his fist and I release him.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade?" Gangrel said, sneering. "You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked. "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized," Gangrel replied, "I have desired it for years. YEARS! …Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse." "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel. To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need," Emmeryn said, her voice slightly hardened, "Would you claim a more noble wish?" "I want what every Plegian wants- a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel answered, a mad grin on his face. _He wants to commit genocide?! No wonder so many call him the Mad King._ "What?" Emmeryn gasped.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last Exalt did to my people?" Gangrel growled. I clenched my hand at my side. _Plegia was not the only nation affected by the war._ "Your father named us heathens!" Emmie and Chrom subtly flinched. "His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" Gangrel snarled. I cringed at the word butchered, but I didn't know why I did. "…I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." Emmeryn told him. "Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" Gangrel snapped. "Now give me the Fire Emblem!" "No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" "No, Maribelle…" Emmeryn said softly. I could sense her inner conflict.

I stepped forward, gaining the Mad King's attention. It took a lot, but I did not cringe beneath his gaze. "King Gangrel, surely there is some other way to settle this." I said. "No, there isn't." Gangrel hissed. "Please. Let's talk this out." Emmeryn pleaded. "Ugh… Taaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words!" Gangrel complained. "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem! Even if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Maribelle was dragged away, and Plegian soldiers surrounded Emmeryn. Chrom and I drew our swords as we took protective stances in front of the Exalt. A soldier stepped forward but Chrom swiftly struck him down. "Stay back! Or you'll suffer the same fate!" "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one… A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel exclaimed. Chrom grimaced as he realized what he had just done.

-Narrator's POV-

Aversa walked over to Maribelle and gripped her chin, forcing the young noblewoman to look at her. "Poor, stupid girl… Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." She released the girl's chin. "No… That's not… Oh, Lissa… Please, no…" Maribelle mumbled, her head drooping and shoulders slumping. Suddenly, the soldier holding Maribelle was attacked with wind magic. Ricken came running over to Maribelle and used a small dagger to cut her bonds.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" "Just run! We can talk about it later!" "Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious." Aversa mocked. Ricken turned to Aversa. "Don't talk down to me, witch." He growled and then blasted her with magic. "Nngh! W-wind magic?" Aversa groaned. "Come on, Maribelle!" Ricken said as he grabbed her hand. They escaped down the mountain face. "Wretched whelp! I should…" Aversa growled. Then she grinned. "No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." As the Plegian soldiers came closer, Robin ordered Phila to get the Exalt to a safe distance.

-Robin's POV-

Gangrel's cackle rang out, bouncing against the stony walls of the mountain valley. "I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now do your best- at doing you worst! Bwa ha ha!" Then the king disappeared into the mountains. I noticed Maribelle and Ricken arriving on a cliff just above us. "Sumia, take Vaike and go help Ricken and Maribelle." I ordered. Vaike mounted Sumia's pegasus and they took to the sky. "Everyone else, take out as many Plegian soldiers as you can," I commanded, "Chrom, when there's an opportunity, we're going after the captain." Chrom nodded, and everyone headed into the fray. Chrom and I fought side by side, heading up the traversable cliff slopes. Below us, the other Shepherds and the Pegasus Knights combated the numerous Plegian soldiers. "Robin, I see an opportunity!" "Okay!" I responded as I stabbed a Plegian soldier.

Chrom and I rushed up the craggy cliffs towards the captain. Captain Orton and his wyvern hovered above us as we reached the highest cliff. I unleashed my Thunder magic on the wyvern, shocking it. It plummeted to the ground. With a growl and a scowl, Captain Orton dismounted the downed wyvern and brandished an axe. Chrom rushed at the Plegian captain. Orton raised his axe to swing down at his shoulder. I ran ahead of the prince and locked my sword with Orton's axe. Then Chrom plunged Falchion through Orton's gut. The prince withdrew his sword and the Plegian collapsed to the ground. As Captain Orton laid dying, he focused his gaze on Chrom. "This matters not. Soon war will be upon… your soil… Heh heh…" With a smile on his face, he breathed his last and stared unseeing into the sky. Below us, the Shepherds and Pegasus knights finished off the Plegians.

We regrouped at the mountain's base. Lissa and Maribelle ran to each other and hug. "Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa asked as she checks the noblewoman. "Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." Maribelle answered. "I'm glad you're safe." I told her. "Who…? Oh. It's you," she said, "The new tactician for the Shepherds, correct?" "Yes. My name is Robin." "It is a pleasure to be properly introduced. You have my thanks for your part in the rescue." I nodded.

After sending Lissa and Maribelle to the convoy, I joined Chrom and Emmeryn. "Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." "It's alright, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me." Emmeryn responded. "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already." Frederick pointed out. "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." Emmeryn said.

-Chrom's POV-

"Emm, to ease your worries, perhaps the Shepherds should head to Themis and check on the town?" I said. "I shouldn't be surprised that you were able to tell that I'm worried. You were always very good at reading my emotions." Emm says. "That would be a great help." "We'll stay with you until we are back in Ylisse and then we will head to Themis." I said. We crossed the border late in the evening. We separated from Emm and the Pegasus knights, and travelled a little further before making camp.

-Robin's POV-

"Well, Lon'qu. It looks like we're partners for today's training session. You'll go easy on me, won't you?" The myrmidon grunted in response. "…Was that a yes or a no?" I asked. He glared at me, and did not clarify. I sighed and said, "In any case, let's get on with it." I dashed at him, grabbing a practice sword as I did, and swung at him. He swiftly stepped out of the way, mild surprise written on his face. "Ha! You're as good as they say!" I told him. "Thank you." "But not even bothering to draw your sword? It comes off as just a bit condescending." I commented. "Swordplay is a man's pursuit." Lon'qu stated. His words ignited an anger inside me. I reached for the nearest throwable object. "What does a woman know of— WHA—?" The small object splattered against a tree. I threw a couple more. "What in blazes are you doing, woman? Why are you throwing…" He glanced at one of the fallen projectiles. "…Figs?"

"If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range," I told Lon'qu, slightly calmer now, "Basic tactics, really! I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them." "Well, no matter. It's not as if you'll ever hit me with one…" He said. "That sounds like a challenge!" I responded, grabbing more figs. "Alright, twinkle toes, dodge this! HIYA! HIYA! HIYA!" "S-stop it! Don't come… any closer! Please… stop tossing… figs!" "We have to...HIYA! …get close to… HIYA!... train properly… HIYA!" _Just a bit farther…_ "ARGH! I won't stand here to be pelted with fruit by a madwoman! I'm leaving!" "Coward! Get back here!"

-Chrom's POV-

As I patrolled the camp, I spotted Lon'qu walking angrily towards his tent. "Lon'qu, where did you get those welts?" The myrmidon turned to me. "Is there anyone normal in this group?!" "Uh… What?" "You have a pyromaniac of a knight and a princess who doesn't know the meaning of silence or personal space. You have a mage who gets so absorbed in her experiments that she nearly gets herself harmed! And you have a tactician who decides it's a good idea to train by pelting small fruit!" "Wait… Robin did what?" "Since I wouldn't let that tactician woman near me, she decided to pelt me with small fruit. The welts are the results." "I… see… I'll talk to her." "See that you do." I let out a sigh and proceeded towards Robin's tent.

"Robin? Are you in here?" "Yes, Chrom. You can come in." I entered her tent and found Robin reading something. She closed the book and set it aside. "Robin. Lon'qu just told me of your… training idea." The tactician cringed slightly. "I… I'll apologize to him in the morning." "Good. But what brought on the fig pelting?" Her expression morphed from apologetic to angry. "He said that swordplay was a man's pursuit and was starting ask what a woman would know of it. I… I just snapped at his… his… condescension." I sighed. "It seems I ought to talk to him as well. Gods forbid he tell Sully the same thing." "Oh, gods… Even I wouldn't wish Sully's wrath on him." "Well, good night, Robin." "Good night, Chrom."


	10. A Country Lad's Resolve

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 10: A Country Lad's Resolve

-Robin's POV-

We arrived at the village by late morning. I gasped at the sight. All the buildings were either charred or wrecked, and the streets were filled with dead bodies. We finished burying all the dead by early evening. We had found a couple survivors who informed us about the incident. After helping the villagers with whatever we could, we started heading towards Ylisstol. We had walked about five miles when someone running hollered to us. It was a young man with a battered pot atop his rosy brown hair. He wore a simple blue tunic over a white shirt, and brown pants and boots.

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" "Slow down," Chrom said with a calming tone, "What happened?" "Oy! There's the wee piglet!" A ruffian shouted. The young man scurried behind Chrom. "…Great. Bandits." The prince muttered. "What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel?" The bandit mocked. He started laughing, but stopped when Chrom grabbed his sword's hilt. "Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" "That's right." Chrom affirmed. "So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" I asked, pulling out my tome. The ruffian growled as he took a step back. He then turned tail and ran.

"Quickly. What happened here?" Chrom asked as he turned to the boy. The teen glanced at Chrom's shoulder and his bark brown eyes widened. "Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! …Er, if it pleases Your Graciousness." "Let's hold off on titles for now," Chrom said with a small sigh, "What's your name?" "Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. …Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir." He pointed to a small village a few miles north of us. "I guess that'll do." Chrom said.

"Now, what happened?" I asked. "That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!" Donnel explained. "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness and miss." _We've heard worse from Sully._ "I'm the only one what got away, and even then, just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp… Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and… She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!" "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day." Chrom muttered. He glanced at me and then back at Donnel. "Alright, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?" "Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sireness!"

-Narrator's POV-

The bandit that Chrom had scared off had arrived back at the bandits' camp and reported the situation. "…And you're sure a'this?" Roddick, the bandit leader, asked. "On the grave of my sainted mother, I swear it. It was Chrom and his Shepherds, and no mistake!" Roddick cackled. "A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk. We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!" A woman came up to the bars preventing escape from a building. "We got nothin' left to take, sirs! Please let our children go!" She begged. "Quit yer bleatin'!" Roddick snapped as he pulled on the woman's hair.

"Oy, Roddick! I think this cow's the mum of the brat what ran away." Roddick looked more closely at the woman. "…Say, I know this one," he said, scowling, "You're the wife of the man what broke my rib last time we were 'ere!" "And you killed him for it, monster!" Donnel's mother exclaimed, wrenching her hair from Roddick's grip. "I wish he'd done for you first…" "Small wonder the brat's got more brass than brains if you're his mum. Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh?" Roddick said. "Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him!" "N-no! Please, he's just a boy!" Donnel's mother pleaded. Roddick walked away, laughing.

-Robin's POV-

We stood in a small forest near a group of ruined buildings. The sun was setting in the distance. The whole situation gave me a sense of déjà vu. "This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lorshipness." Donnel stated. "Er… right. Thanks, Donny," Chrom responded, slightly uncomfortable because Donnel's use of titles, "Stay close now." "Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean…? I… I can't fight, sir!" The lad stammered. "I ain't never even stuck a pig before!" "Oh, sorry. I just assumed… I mean… Look, just stay here. You'll be fine." Chrom said. Donnel clenched his hand. "I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" He said, frustration clear in his voice. "Then you should fight and grow stronger." I told Donnel. "But I ain't-" I held up a hand, halting his protest.

"No person is born a warrior, Donnel," I stated, "And farm work makes for fine training. A pitchfork is similar to a lance and a sickle's not far from a sword. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle is the same." Donnel's expression showed indecision for a moment before becoming determined. "A-alright, miss. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!" I nodded and handed him a lance. "Miriel, Lon'qu, Stahl, you're to protect Lissa and Maribelle. Donnel, you stick with me and Chrom. Everyone else, pair up," I commanded, "Our main priority is to locate the villagers and protect them. The other is to take out these bandits. We move out at night's fall!"

Night had fallen, and we now waited outside the walls of the compound. "Everyone in place?" Chrom asked quietly. Everyone nodded. "R-ready!" Donnel whispered, a white-knuckled grip on his lance. I placed my hand atop Donnel's. "Relax. A tense grip will do more harm than help." I quietly told him. I removed my hand as Donnel's grip relaxed. Chrom lifted his hand and flicked it. Lissa, Lon'qu, Miriel, Stahl, and Maribelle stayed while the rest of us headed into the sprawling compound. Chrom, Donnel, and I neared the center of the compound. "I don't like this. We haven't seen anyone." I whispered. "I agree. It's rather unnerving." Chrom responded.

"Miss, Your Lordshipness, that's the building where they're keepin' my village." Donnel told us quietly, pointing to one of the few buildings that had not crumbled. "Okay. Let's go there." I said. The three of us headed for the building. But when we arrived, we found the building empty. "This don't make sense. They's were here when I escaped." Donnel said, walking into the building. "We believe you, Donny." Chrom said as we followed Donnel. Then the door slammed and I heard bars falling. I whipped towards the door. The bar door was now closed and had two wooden bars locking it. "Heh, looks like I caught myself a golden goose and a couple little birds." A man with a long scar across his face said. He looked at Chrom. "Yer gonna make me rich." "Yer Roddick, the one who killed my pa!" Donnel exclaimed. Roddick sneered at the teen. "Indeed, I am," he responded, "I'ma kill you too. The young woman also. But first, there's some castle-born whelps who're needin' to learn what wild-born men can do."

I rushed at the door, my sword pointed forwards. I thrust my blade through the bars at Roddick's gut, but he dodged and took my sword, tossing it away. Then he grabbed my hair. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying out. "You got spirit! Maybe I'll not kill ya after all. I'll break that spirit of yers and keep ya for me." Roddick whispered with a lecherous smile. I spat upon his face, causing him to let go. I quickly moved back from the door as he wiped his face. Roddick scowled at me and then left. Chrom came over to me and quietly asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded. "We can't just stand around here. We need to escape," I walked back to the door, "There's latches holding the bars in place. If we can get those undone, we should be able to lift the bar." I reached through the bars and tried to push the latch off a bar.

After a couple minutes, I finally knocked off one latch. I quickly moved onto the next latch and made short work of that. "Alright, you two, come help me lift the bars." Donnel and Chrom joined me by the door, and together we removed the bars. We exited the building and I picked up my sword. "I guess he must've been confident that we wouldn't escape since he didn't bother taking my blade." The sounds of combat reached my ears. "Come on, they're already fighting!" I exclaimed, running towards the din. The three of us ran between the buildings and emerged in the courtyard where the Shepherds were fighting the bandits. "Stay close, Donnel. Chrom and I will watch out for you." Then we plunged into the fray.

A couple hours later, the bandits laid dead. "Shepherds, spread out and look for the villagers," Chrom ordered, "Call out when you find them." "Everyone, take a partner with them." I added. The Shepherds dispersed, leaving Donnel, Chrom, and me in the courtyard. "We did it!" Donnel said breathlessly, leaning against his lance. "We're rid of them bandits for good and all!" "A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well." Chrom said, clapping the young man on the back. "Captain! Found 'em!" Sully's voice rang out. "Well, Donnel, let's go free your ma and your village." I said, smiling. Donnel nodded, a huge relieved grin on his face. We met Sully and Kellam in front of a building. There were thirty other people with them, and were all thanking Sully profusely, not even noticing Kellam. But the knight was still smiling.

"Ma! Ma, it's me!" Donnel called. An older woman with light brown hair wearing a green tunic over a brown dress turned. She rushed over to Donnel and pulled him tightly against herself. "Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy!" She released Donnel and curtsied to Chrom. "I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord." She turned a sharp eye on her son. "…Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!" Donnel hastily got down on one knee. "Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!" Chrom smiles at the lad. "You led the charge, Donny. We just picked off the stragglers," he responded, "Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe."

An elderly man approached Chrom. "Milord, please come stay the rest of the night at our village. You all must be tired." Chrom glanced at me. I looked at the Shepherds, the rest having joined us. Many showed signs of tire. "The Shepherds do look rather exhausted and I'm sure they're not relishing the idea of journeying through the night," I said, "It would also be best to travel by day." Chrom nodded and then turned to the elder. "We will gladly accept your offer." With cheers and many thanks, the freed villagers brought us to their village and threw a feast.

The next morning, the villagers saw us off as we prepared to head back to Ylisstol. Donnel came running towards us, a pack on his back. "W-Wait! Please!" He shouted. "Is something wrong?" Chrom asked the panting lad. "I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness…" Chrom nodded and gestured for the lad to continue. "Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!" Donnel's mother came scurrying up. "Hush now, you fool boy!" She exclaimed. Donnel turned to his mother, straightening to his full height. "I want to hone my… my…" "Potential." I offered. "Right, what she said. I want to keep this place safe!" Donnel told his mother, a determined fire in his bark brown eyes.

"I never thought I was good nothin' more than shovelin' dirt… But milord and Miss Robin showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!" "You needs be knowin' you place, boy!" Donnel's mother responded, her saddened eyes betraying her show of anger. "A farmhand's no fit for a royal-" "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him," Chrom interjected, "The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely." "Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but…" Donnel's mother responded. She looked at her son and then sighed.

"Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind." "Aw, Ma…" Donnel said as he hugged his mother. She pulled away and brushed imaginary dust from her son's shoulders. "You just come home safe, love," she told him, "I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero." The teen just stared at his mother. "…Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!" "I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you!" Donnel stated. "But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" The lad waved goodbye to his mother and village as he joined the rest of the Shepherds. "…Just come home alive, Donny." His mother whispered, her hand on her heart. "I'll make sure he gets home." I assured her. "Thank you." Donnel's mother responded, smiling. With that, our group set out for Ylisstol.


	11. Thief, Rabbit, Foreseer, & Assassins

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 11: Thief, Rabbit, Foreseer, & Assassins

-Robin's POV-

It had been three months since the war started. Having just finished a strategy meeting with the Exalt, I decided to take a walk. I came across Chrom in the garden, staring at the stars. "Chrom?" I called, startling the blue-haired prince. "Oh. Hello, Robin." "What are you doing out so late?" "Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts…" Then he paused as if he was gathering his thoughts. "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first." Chrom paused again, taking a deep breath. "…That day at the border, not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last Exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence… It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but my father's war was no kinder to his own people."

Chrom grimaced, "As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. …I know how they affected Emmeryn." "Such an experience would change anyone." I commented. "Indeed. When our father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy… Plegia's desire for vengeance… Our own people's unbridled rage… My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults- and stones. She still bears the scar from one… But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard…" I said. "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience," Chrom said, "While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? …She never resented them for it. Emmeryn represents the best of the halidom, the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that." I gripped my head as a sudden throbbing sensation pained it. "Robin?" Chrom's voice was distant. Scenes played out in my mind. An assassin hovering over an injured Chrom, and Emmeryn lying in a pool of her blood. "Gods…" I whispered as the headache subsided. "Chrom, be careful out here." I walked hurriedly towards the palace. "Robin? What's going on?" He called. "I… I don't know how to explain. Just… please be wary."

As I rushed towards Emmeryn's office, I noticed another familiar figure slinking through the halls. "Eliwood." I called. The raven-haired swordsman flinched, but stepped from the shadow. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm here to prevent the assassination of the Exalt." "So that's what my vision was about…" I muttered. "Milady?" "Don't worry about me. Anyway, let's head to the Exalt's office. She should still be there." The masked warrior nodded and fell in step with me as I resumed my rush.

-Chrom's POV-

Confused by Robin's sudden departure, I shook my head. My mind turned back to its unpleasant thoughts. I voiced them to myself. "But some men would take advantage of Emm's peace. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives to him. …So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." "Well spoken, sir." Someone said. I looked around for the source. "Marth…" The masked warrior walked over to me, bowing as he offered a greeting. "How did you get in here?" "That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." "There? But how would you…? Ugh." I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head. _I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds._ "It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but…" "Your secret is safe with me." Marth assured me, a hint of a smile on his face. But then his smile disappeared as he said, "I come here only to warn you." "Warn?" I asked. "The Exalt's life is in danger." Marth informed me. "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if… What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." "Seen the future? I would believe you insane." "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me," he responded calmly, "So allow me to prove it!" Marth walked towards some bushes a few paces away from me. He drew his sword and I grabbed Falchion's hilt, prepared if Marth decided to strike at me. "I'm about to save your life… from him." He said, nodding towards the bushes. An assassin suddenly came rushing towards me from the bushes. Marth tossed his sword in the air and jumped. Grabbing his sword, he slashed the assassin's back as he came back down. The assassin collapsed in his tracks, dead. "I trust this proof will suffice?" Marth asked. I nodded, relaxing slightly.

Another assassin jumped from the tree, surprising Marth. He moved away, but tripped on the previous assassin's sword and fell. The new attacker hit Marth's mask. I rushed the assassin and took him down. I turned around to check on Marth. The mask he wore laid shattered on the ground, exposing a feminine face, and long locks of hair now flowed down from Marth's head. "Wait, you're… You're a woman?" I said, shocked. "And quite the actress, too," Marth said, her voice no longer deepened, "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." Our conversation stopped there as a loud bang emanating from the palace drew our attention. The two of us ran inside.

I found Robin barking out orders and a plan to the Shepherds, the Pegasus Knights, and other soldiers. She acknowledged me with a nod. "Marth, since you decided to appear, guard Exalt Emmeryn's office with Eliwood. Do not let anyone get inside." Robin commanded, not even fazed by the fact of Marth's true gender. Marth nodded and then rushed to stand in front of Emmeryn's doors, joining her raven-haired companion. "Emm!" "Chrom! Take Lissa! Flee while you still have time!" Emm shouted from inside her study. "No! We're not leaving you!" I responded. "Just stay where it's safe!"

I walked over to Robin. "Does this have anything to do with your abrupt parting a little while ago?" "It seems my bad feeling was founded. The invaders have broken down the front gate. The soldiers are dealing with the threat at the gate. I've gotten word that a small group of the intruders are moving swiftly towards the courtyard. As you know, the courtyard is the quickest way to the residential area. I can only assume their intent to kill Emmeryn." She informed me. "It would seem so. Marth told me that Emm's life is in danger." I responded.

"It was only a matter of time before some attempt was made on her life. I'm surprised they waited this long." Robin said. "Apparently, they wanted my life as well. I was attacked in the garden." The tactician looked at me with alarm, her gaze falling to my right leg. "I'm unscathed, Robin, thanks to Marth." I assured. "Thank goodness," she said, sighing with relief, "Anyway, enough talking for now." "Indeed." I said as we both drew our swords and waited for the enemy to show themselves.

"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the Exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods." I heard someone quietly exclaim. It was a man with carrot-orange hair and it seems he was a thief. He separated from his companion, walking unwittingly towards me. "The Exalt's such a sweet lady… Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" I swiftly approached the orange-haired thief and trapped him in a dark corner. "Drop your weapon or die where you stand!" I told the man, holding Falchion at his neck. "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." The man said as he put up his hands.

"Yet you run with a band of assassins?" I asked. The man shrugged. "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests… that kind of thing," he replied, "This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this out." "Hmm… Then perhaps you'd willing to prove you good intentions?" I asked, slowly moving my sword away. "Beg pardon?" The ginger thief said quizzically. "We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes." I explained. "Oh, right. Those good intentions." He muttered.

"Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity… if you sweeten the deal," the thief said, a smirk upon his face, "The name's Gaius, by the way." "You want gold? Fine. Let me just- oops." A bag fell from my pocket. "Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?" Gaius asked as he grabbed the bag. "Nothing, just candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-" "Candies? As in, sugar candies?" The thief asked with a weird look on his face. "Well… yes, I assume they'd be sweet?" I replied. "But-" "IT'S A DEAL!" Gaius exclaimed, surprising me. "…You'll risk your life for us if I give you… a bag of candy?" I asked. "I said 'sweeten the deal,' didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these," he said, holding up the bag, "…Have you got more of these?!" The obsessive expression returned to his face. "Um… I'll ask Lissa." Gaius nodded as he tucked the bag of candies inside his sack. The thief waved to Robin as he joined the others in fighting. The tactician came to my side. "Did you just…" Robin started. "Yes, I just hired that man… for a bag of candy." I stated in disbelief.

A few minutes later, someone else entered the castle. It was a tan woman with dark brown hair, some of which wraps around what appeared to be rabbit ears. "Another assassin?" I growled. "Hold. Panne is not your enemy." Eliwood called out. "You know her?" Robin asked. "We know… of her. And I knew she would come here tonight." Marth answered. "Quite the prophet, aren't you?" I commented. "As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally." Eliwood responded. "Good enough for me," I said, "All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be." "Is that wise, milord?" Frederick asked. "Marth and Eliwood have earned our trust. Marth enjoys her secrets, I know. …Like her gender, for one. But they've also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me." I replied. "Chrom… Thank you." Marth said. "Now, to the matter at hand. Driving these scoundrels from our castle!" I called out.

The battle went quickly, thanks to the familiarity of the battleground. I found the leader of the assassins, a bronzed dark mage, in the gardens. The mage's dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Two assassins and you're not even injured?!" I shrugged as I readied my blade. "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target… You will pay for interfering in my designs!" I rushed at him, slashing the mage across the chest. I wasted no time in stabbing the mage in the chest. "No… This is… all wrong… How could… you have known the plan…" The assassin gasped as he collapsed, his blood spilling upon the ground.

I joined Emmeryn, Phila, Robin, and Frederick in Emm's study. "Thank the gods you're safe!" I told Emm as I hugged her. "It is you and Robin I have to thank, Chrom." She responded as I released her. "I beg forgiveness, milord. I failed in my duty. They should have never made it into the castle in the first place." "Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could." I responded. "Eliwood also knew of it." Robin added. "…Marth? Eliwood?" My sister asked. "Yes, I would speak more with…" I said, turning around to check the doorway. But I didn't see Marth or Eliwood. "Um… Robin, where's Marth and Eliwood?" "Hmm… An excellent question. They were here a moment ago…" The tactician replied while looking up and down the hall. "Not again!" I exclaimed as I ran off to find them.

-Robin's POV-

After Chrom ran off and Frederick followed to watch over him, Emmeryn and I headed out of her study, Phila trailing at a close distance. Panne was sitting on a bench nearby. Emmeryn approached her and said, "Brave Taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude." "So, you know our true name?" Panne responded as she stood. _Taguel… The term sounds familiar…_ But I couldn't recall the meaning. "Sorry, what's a Taguel?" I asked. "I am a Taguel. The… The last Taguel. We are shape-shifters." Panne answered.

"Most of your kind called us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owns Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" "I don't understand…" I said. "Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand," Panne responded wryly, "It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people." My heart constricted in empathy. "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?" Emmeryn exclaimed. "Ha! Do not act so shocked," Panne scoffed, "You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch. Even each other."

"…There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that in Taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry," Emmeryn toldPanne, "We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place." She bowed to the Taguel. "Your Grace, you had no fault in this!" Phila exclaimed. "You claim to be blameless and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind." Panne said. Emmeryn straightened and looked her in the eyes. "I know… but they are all I have." She replied, a seriousness to both her expression and her tone.

Panne stared at Emmeryn in silence for a moment, her ears twitching. "…You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. …I've never felt that before," she said, "Look at me. …See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you… Perhaps you truly are not like the others." "All I ask is a chance to earn your trust." Emmeryn responded. "I would like that chance as well," I said, "I hope I can be considered trustworthy." Panne smiled at us and said, "Perhaps someday, I may yet learn to trust mankind."

-Chrom's POV-

Searching for Marth and Eliwood, I ran out of the palace and found the two in the garden. "Going somewhere?" I said as I blocked their path. "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know." "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits." Marth responded wryly. "Good ones as well. You saved my life as well as the lives of my sisters," I said, "Is there a way I can repay you two? Some favor I can grant?" "Hearing you offer is reward enough." Marth replied, a small smile upon her face. "But there must be something…" She held up her hand, halting my words. "We already have what we came for. History has been rewritten." Eliwood stated. "And what future averted?" I ask. Marth looked at the ground. "After the Exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen," She lifted her head, "This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself."

"…But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you." Marth said. I shook my head and told them, "…Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow, I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors." "Perhaps one day you shall. Until then…" Marth replied as she and Eliwood walked past me. Frederick came to my side. "Milord, are you certain we should be letting them go?" He asked as Marth and Eliwood began to fade from sight. "Frankly, I don't think we would've been able to keep them here," I replied, "But they've been nothing but helpful." Frederick sighed. "I thought you might say that, and for once, I agree, milord."

We walked back into the castle and met once again with Phila, Robin, and Emmeryn. "It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." Phila reports. "It was Plegia! I'm sure of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem," I growled, "Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe." "And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them." Emmeryn responded angrily. "But if something happens to you? What then?" I pressed. "Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?" Frederick suggested. "The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer." "Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." I told my sister. "…Hmm. Very well." "Thanks, Emm. I mean it."

"We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border." I said. "I will go sort out the path we'll take," Robin said, "We should leave about two hours after dawn. That should allow the Shepherds and the Pegasus Knights enough time to rest and recover from this evening's battle." I nodded. "Frederick, will you go arrange the shifts for the soldiers remaining here?" Robin asked, sounding weary suddenly. "Of course, Robin." "Chrom, I trust you'll inform the Shepherds of the mission?" "Of course." I responded. I gathered the Shepherds, not including Frederick and Robin, and told them the plan.

-Robin's POV-

I headed back to my room and grabbed out maps, despite desiring to just flop onto my bed and sleep. Placing the maps on my desk and sitting down, I set to planning the march path. After a while, my candle began to dim, making it difficult to see the map. So, I got up and dressed for bed. I plopped down onto my bed and blew out the candle.

~dream~

I watched a bronzed dark mage stumble through an endless darkness. "Nngh… How?! My purpose is too significant… to be thwarted… here… Aaargh…" He sputtered. A shadowy feminine figure approached the man. "Validar." The shadow figure called. The shadow's eerily familiar, slightly distorted voice made me shiver. "What? Who are you… Where did you… come from?" Validar asked the shadow. The shadow snorted, as if the man should have known. The shadow reached out and grabbed Validar's chin, pulling his face up to look at her own. I could almost sense a smirk on the shadow's obscured face.

"I am the power that compels you," the shadow answered, "You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know." The shadow released Validar's chin. "I-Impossible! It can't be you!" The man gasped. "It can't be…" The shadow laughed, though there was no humor or life to the sound. "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin," the shadow stated, spreading her arms, "I am the fell dragon, Grima…" Validar lowered his face to the invisible ground in reverence.

~end~

I woke with a start, a cold sweat covering my body and my heart pounding like a stampede of horses. I dropped my head back onto my pillow and rubbed my face. "It was nothing but a terrible dream," I told myself, trying to calm my breathing, "Just a nightmare caused by exhaustion and stress." I glanced at my window. The dawn was just beginning to break. _Well, I guess I should pack for the journey._


	12. Betrayal & Parting

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 12: Betrayal & Parting

-Robin's POV-

We trekked up a mountain path. To our right was a deep river valley. "Robin, are you alright?" Lissa asked. "You look exhausted." "I'm fine. Stayed up too late last night. I was studying our path so I knew what the area would look like in case something happened." I told the princess. "If you say so." She said, her tone concerned. My mind drifted to the path we were taking and the looming task of incorporating more Feroxi fighters with the Ylissean forces. A complaint from Lissa pulled me from my thoughts. "Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Chrom dropped back to walk with Lissa and me. "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll." He said. Lissa glared at her older brother.

"How are you holding up, Robin?" Chrom asked, a worried tone to his voice. "To be honest, my legs feel like pudding. Your endurance astounds me, Chrom." I answered. "Should I carry you?" He asked. I felt the blush burning on my cheeks. "You can carry me!" Lissa interjected. Chrom frowned at his sister. "No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." The princess told her older brother. I looked back at the rest of our group. "Perhaps we should take a break soon. We've been marching since we set out this morning. It looks like the others are also getting exhausted." I said. Chrom nodded and then called out, "Let's take a rest!" I heard relief from almost everyone in the group. We rested for a short while and then resumed trekking.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" Frederick asked. "You keep glancing up at the peaks." The hierarch, a plain man clad in green, turned to the knight. "Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous. I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these." He replied. _Something seems off about him._ "Chrom, who is that?" I asked. "The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Chrom replied. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels…" I'm interrupted by ruffians, who were much too organized to be simple bandits, charging towards us. "Time to die, princey!" One ruffian shouted with a thick Plegian accent. "Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here?" Chrom exclaimed. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

"Phila, take the Exalt to rear lines and have the Pegasus knights protect her!" I ordered. "Shepherds, group up and prepare to attack!" More Plegian soldiers came from the path in front of us as well as the mountains. Virion climbed onto Sumia's pegasus to help her take care of the wyvern riders hovering over the river. Lissa, now trained with the axe by Frederick, partnered with Lon'qu and Vaike. Miriel rode with Stahl, and Ricken with Sully. Maribelle, now a Valkyrie, paired up with Donnel who had recently become a cavalier. Panne partnered with Gaius, the orange-haired thief atop her. I was mostly certain that Kellam was somewhere among our group. I moved to fight alongside Chrom. But then he mounted Frederick's horse, so I joined the Pegasus knights.

The hierarch ran out in front of our group. _What is he doing?!_ The hierarch addressed the enemy leader, "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" _He is betraying us!_ "I've orders to protect a man, true… But I see no man here! …Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign!" The leader responded. "And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" "Well, you…" The hierarch started, but then blanched and cleared his throat. "I mean perhaps… you let them go free?" He answered. "Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst!" The leader mocked and the Plegians laughed. The leader stopped laughing and landed his wyvern in front of the hierarch. "Well, it doesn't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" He growled. The hierarch screamed as the Plegian leader slashed him, an impassive expression upon his face. "Right! Now for the main event! By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!"

"Ho there, Ylisseans. Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" The Plegian leader called to us. "Never!" Chrom shouted. The leader scowled and then signalled his men to attack. A few minutes into the battle, a pegasus rider flew onto the battlefield. It was a woman with long ruby red hair with pegasus wing clips in her hair. She wore silver pegasus rider armor over a maroon-and-white dress, and her feet were clad in muted crimson boots like Sumia's. "Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" The rider yelled. "Is that… Gods, Cordelia?!" Phila exclaimed.

"Cordelia?" I asked, the name sounding familiar. "She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted," Phila explained, "But she was stationed on the border… Why…? Oh, gods! Could it mean…?" "We can find out later." I told her. The captain nodded in understanding. "Vaike, Cordelia, pair up. Help out Sumia and Virion." I ordered as I threw a Thunder spell at an approaching Plegian soldier. A few minutes later, as Cordelia warned us, wyvern riders came flying from behind us. I shifted my focus to the enemy reinforcements and aided the Pegasus knights in taking them down. The battle raged on until the leader was defeated. His voice rang out through the river valley. "You doves think… killing me changes anything? Heh… Even now, my brothers storm across you precious border…" The Plegian leader looked at Emmeryn. "Go on, dear Exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself… Let their faith in you… bleed away… with the rest…" The leader said before breathing his last. The stragglers ran upon their leader's death.

"They're gone." Chrom said, sheathing Falchion. Emmeryn, Phila, and I joined Chrom. Cordelia hastily landed her pegasus and ran over to us. "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" "Cordelia, what are you doing here? …Tell me the border remains secure!" Phila asked. "That I could, milady! But it would be false… Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the Exalt…" Cordelia told us. "I should have stayed… I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams…" "Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive." Phila told the pegasus knight. "But I abandoned them! I'm weak… Their legacy deserves better." Cordelia exclaimed. Phila placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that." The captain said gently, and she removed her hand.

"Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength." Phila told Cordelia. "Captain Phila, I… How can I go on like this? They were my… my family… Gods… oh, gods…" Cordelia said as she began to sob. Sumia comforted Cordelia. the red-haired pegasus knight crying into her shoulder. "Damn those monsters!" Chrom yelled. "I must return to the capital." Emmeryn said. "Your Grace, I cannot advise-" Phila started. "I should never have left," the Exalt interrupted, "If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light… The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die.

"Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." Emmeryn handed Chrom something that looked like a shield. "The Fire Emblem?" "Take it to Ferox. To safety." "And leave you? No, Emm." "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem," she told him very firmly, "It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." "Emm, come on. You can't… Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…" "I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can." Emmeryn responded with a smile. "Emm, please! This is madness!" Chrom protested. "Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa exclaimed. "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Emmeryn told her. "This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Lissa yelled, hugging her sister tightly.

"I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" Lissa continued, tears spilling down her cheeks. Emmeryn wiped away Lissa's tears. "Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." She said, her expression full of sisterly love. Frederick gently pried the princess from her older sister. "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol." "Very well, Phila. Thank you." "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." "I know you will, Frederick. Thank you." "It is my honor." He responded. "Cordelia. You will stay here with Prince Chrom." Phila commanded. "But, Captain-" Cordelia began to protest. "I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go." She told the young pegasus knight, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "…May they give me strength," Cordelia said solemnly, "As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

I took a step towards Emmeryn, but she shook her head. I nodded and stepped back as the Exalt turned to Phila. "Come, Phila. We must go." "No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom shouted. "Chrom, you don't-" "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!" Emmeryn was silent for a moment. "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything," she said, smiling, "As for the peace I seek… You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry, I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come." "This is a terrible plan." Chrom said. "The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom and Lissa. Safe journey, Robin and Frederick." With that, she began to leave. Chrom started chasing his older sister, shouting her name, but I grabbed his arm and held him back. "No. You need to let her go. Nothing you say will change her mind. She's just as stubborn as you." I whispered. Chrom's shoulders drooped and he watched his older sister disappear from view.

That night, I headed over to Chrom's tent to check on him and hopefully to talk with him. When I came in, I found Chrom laying on his cot, staring at the tent's top. "I should've gone with her." He muttered as I sit down on his cot. "Then who would've gone to Ferox to request extra troops?" Chrom's sapphire eyes met mine. "You could've. Some of the Shepherds could've gone with you." "I'm glad you trust me so much, but I don't think I would've gotten through the Longfort without you. Raimi only allowed us through last time because of you." "You were the one who fought her." Chrom countered. "Yes, but you're the one with the Brand of the Exalt."

"Well, I could've sent you with Emm." "I have a feeling she would've told me to stay with you. After all, I'm one of the few people who can make you see reason." Chrom closed his eyes and sighed, defeated. "You're right, as always." "And don't you forget it." I teased, smiling at him. Chrom opened his eyes and smiled a little. But his smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I tried not to let my expression mirror his frown. "I think you should try to go to sleep now." I told Chrom as I stood. He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Stay with me just a little while longer." I blinked at him. "…Please." "Alright." I responded, sitting back down. Chrom closed his eyes as I ran my fingers soothingly through his cobalt hair. "I don't know what I would do without you, Robin." I smiled at the simple declaration and then chided him, "Just go to sleep."

I woke up trapped in Chrom's strong arms, my face leaning against his firm shoulder. The early morning sun peeked through the canvas of the tent. "Chrom, wake up." I said, nudging him. He mumbled incoherently and pulled me closer. "Chrom! Wake up!" The prince stirred from sleep, cracking his eyes open slightly. He looked at me bleary-eyed, then his eyes widened and became very awake. "I'm so sorry!" He said, hastily removing his arms. In the process, he managed to tumble off his cot. "Are you alright?" He sat up and nodded. "It's still early enough that no one, not even Frederick, shouldn't be awake yet," I said, "If I go now, I'll be able to freshen up and no one will suspect anything." Chrom nodded, relieved. Strangely, his relief stung.


	13. Dragon, Mercenary, & A Whole Lot of Sand

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 13: Dragon, Mercenary, & A Whole Lot of Sand

-Robin's POV-

We arrived at Castle Ferox in the afternoon. From there, we were escorted to a sitting room. I was surprised that there even was a sitting room in the first place. Lissa was trying to talk to her brother. "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her!" Emmeryn had gone back to Ylisstol after it was attacked, so Lissa was very worried which came out in rambling. "And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!" Chrom remained silent through all of this. Lissa halted her pacing and looked directly at her brother. "Chrom? Say something! Say, 'Yes, of course we will!'" "…I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" He finally responded. "Ugh, fine, never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" Lissa huffed, tears pooling in her eyes. Chrom returned to silence and staring into the distance.

Chrom's behavior was worrying me. I walked over to him, but Chrom didn't even notice. I waved my hand in front of his face and he did nothing. I slapped Chrom on his cheek, snapping him back to reality and eliciting gasps of shock from Frederick and Lissa. "OW! …What the hell was that for, Robin?!" Chrom asked as he rubbed his cheek. "Your sister was talking to you and you ignored her. I walked over to you, waved my hand in front of your face, and you didn't even notice! I know you're worried about Emmeryn and we are too. But you're worrying us now!" I told him. He complained that my slap hurt. I let out a growl of frustration. Khan Flavia laughed, startling us all. "What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about." She said.

"In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight," Flavia told us, "I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." "…Wait. You're coming along?" Chrom asked. "Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." Flavia replied. "Your who?" I questioned. "Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." The khan explained. We headed to the throne room with Flavia to discuss plans. Basilio was already in the throne room when we arrive.

The West Khan's expression was grim as he turned towards us. "Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" "Is something wrong, Basilio?" He asked. "Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid…" Basilio replied. "Ylisstol… has fallen." "What?!" Chrom shouted. "The Plegians captured your Exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be executed within the moon." The khan continued. "E-executed?!" Chrom stammered. Lissa gasped and then fell backwards, towards me. I quickly caught the princess before she hit the ground. "Lissa? Lissa!" I said as I gently shook her. It did no good though because she had fainted. "The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia said, shaking her head. "I agree. It's obvious trap." I said.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation. A hot brand to the buttocks!" Basilio said. "We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-" "We march to Plegia!" Chrom shouted. Basilio cleared his throat. "Well, that would be ONE option, yes… But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?" "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom yelled. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment." I said. "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister." Flavia added.

"The khans are right. I will think of something, Chrom. I promise." I said. He took a deep breath and some of the tension in his body released. "…Alright. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." Chrom responded, taking his sister from my arms. "I'll work on strategies until Lissa wakes up. We'll head out then." I said. Chrom nodded and then left, cradling his fainted sister in his arms. I turned to the khans. "Alright. I need to know how many troops you have," I said, "Also, is there anyone capable of performing a covert scouting mission?" "I have just the man for the job." Basilio responded.

"Robin, are you sure you shouldn't take a rest? You're looking exhausted." Flavia said. "I can rest when this damn war is over." I responded, anger edging into my voice. Flavia narrowed her eyes at me. After a moment, she shook her head and shrugged. "Very well. But promise that you'll take any opportunity to rest. It wouldn't do to have our tactician collapse from exhaustion." "I will try." I responded, the fury ebbing away. _What is up with my emotions? I'm normally calm and level-headed. It's probably just because of this new worry for Emmeryn._ "Now, back to the task at hand," I said, "What is your army like?" "Come with us and we'll show you." Basilio said.

Lissa awoke in early evening, so we ended up staying at Castle Ferox. I sat in an office staring at maps of Ferox and Plegia. _Gangrel will want to make a spectacle of Emmeryn's execution. He'll most likely have her executed at Plegia Castle._ "Robin." I looked up from the maps and found Khan Flavia. "Khan Flavia. Is there something I can do for you?" "You can head to bed and get some sleep. I heard from Lissa that you are already working on little sleep." "I need to finish some prep." Flavia threw her hands into the air and left. I looked back down at the maps. _Let's see. We're here and Plegia Castle is here._ I traced various roads between the two points.

Then I caught a glimpse of another map of Plegia. I pulled it from under the other maps and set it at the top. It was an older map, probably from the time of the first Ylisse-Plegia war. I flipped the bottom left corner to find the date and mapmaker. _Yes, this was made about twenty years ago…_ I noticed a location not on any of the other maps. _What's this? An execution grounds just north of Plegia Castle? Then Gangrel will probably hold the execution there._ I look at the various roads again, tracing them with my fingers. _It seems the most direct route is across the desert. There's an oasis not far from the execution grounds. We'll be able to rest briefly there._

 _Now to start formulating strategies to rescue Emmeryn._ "Robin." "Please don't worry about me, Khan Flavia." "You must be very tired to think that I'm Khan Flavia." _What?_ I looked up from the maps and Chrom's face entered my vision. My face immediately flushed from embarrassment. "Oh, Chrom! I'm so sorry." "I forgive you. Now come on, it's time to sleep." "But-" Chrom put a finger on my lips. "No buts," He told me firmly, "Robin, I'm worried about you. You look exhausted. You're not much help if you're tired. Please go to bed." He lifted his fingers from my lips. I turned back to the maps and heard Chrom sigh heavily.

I squeaked in alarm when I was suddenly lifted by Chrom. "Chrom! What're you doing?!" He walked out the door. "Taking you to your bed since clearly you won't take yourself there." I buried my burning face into my hands. A few minutes later, Chrom plopped me atop my bed. "I won't leave until you're tucked under those covers." He said sternly. Feeling rather like a reprimanded child, I got off my bed and changed to my nightclothes, hanging my cloak on a bedpost. I slipped under my covers. Chrom smiled, satisfied, and started to leave. "Chrom." I called quietly, cringing slightly at how weak my voice sounded. He halted and turned to me. "Yes?" "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Chrom blinked at me. "I had a horrible nightmare the other night and I'm afraid that it is going to return." Chrom's face softened. He walked over and sat on my bed. "I'll stay here as long as you need." He told me, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Thank you." I whispered as my eyelids closed of their own volition. "Sweet dreams." I heard Chrom say as I drifted into the land of sleep.

I woke alone at the crack of dawn. Soon, everyone else was awake and ready to go. After a few hours of riding, Flavia guided her horse next to mine. "Found you, Robin." I was slightly startled but I calmly greeted her. "Khan Flavia." "Well? Have thought more about my proposal?" "Oh, er, right. You mean the one about me going to Regna Ferox?" "And joining my family. Don't forget that bit." Flavia added. "Yes, about that… You see, I'm not entirely sure what it means. Because we're both women, and… I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, but…"

"Yes? And…? We're both women. That's no impediment as far as I'm concerned!" Flavia stated. "It is for me!" I exclaimed softly. "Why? Isn't it more important that we hold love for each other? Any other details-" "This is a bit more than a detail!" I stated firmly. "Look, now is not the time to even consider such things, is it?" "Hmm… Then I take it you wouldn't consider coming to Regna Ferox anytime soon?" Flavia asked. "Well, with this war still raging, it's hard for me to think even a day in advance. Besides, Chrom deserves my undivided attention right now. He's earned that much." I replied.

"I'm disappointed, Robin, though I understand your position." "I'm sorry. Truly I am," I told the khan, "Um, but… I do hope we can continue to be friends?" "Oh, of course," Flavia affirmed, "…Still, I'd grown somewhat used to imaging our happy future. Adopting you into the royal family and finally having a sister of my own… Perhaps we could have been bridesmaids at each other's weddings! Bur forgive me. You're right. This isn't the time for idle fantasies." I blinked as I processed Flavia's words. _Sister?_ "But if it's friendship you want, then friendship we shall have!"

"Wait." I said. Flavia looked at me. "When you said you loved me, you meant as a SISTER?!" "Well, an adopted sister, yes," she responded, "…Didn't I make that clear?" "No, you didn't!" I exclaimed. "I thought that… Um…" My face started burning. "Well, never mind what I thought." "Wait a second," Flavia said, "You thought… You and me…?" The khan burst into loud laughter. "It's not my fault!" I said defensively. "The way you were talking, it just… Oh, gods, I'm so embarrassed…" "Blazes, girl, you're turning as red as Basilio after two barrels!" Flavia stated, still laughing. I cleared my throat. "Annnyway… Alright, then." Flavia calmed her laughter and looked at me attentively.

"I will consider your offer. The sister one, I mean. But not until this damnable war is won for good." "Fair enough," the khan responded, "But know this… I'm not the kind of woman who gives up easily. I yearn for you like a wolf for the still-beating heart of the deer… And when the time comes, you will be my prey!" "Er, you know…" "Yes, my lovely fawn. You shall be mine, now and forever!" "You're doing it again!" I exclaimed. _It could be nice to have a sister… to have her as a sister._

We stopped to rest at the oasis along our path. The high noonday beat down upon the red sands, creating a haze in the distance. We set up tents to shade ourselves from the merciless sun's heat. Chrom and I sat together in a tent, looking at a map of Plegia. "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted… But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they?" Chrom said. "Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is no hurry to spring it." I agreed. Frederick came into the tent. "Milord, Robin, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield." He said. "Understood. Get everyone ready to move." Chrom responded.

"The desert sands are certain to bog down our units, Chrom. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." I said as we left the tent. "Good point. I'll keep it in mind," Chrom said, "Alright, let's discuss strategy." We gathered outside the camp after discussing our strategy and gathering the necessary Shepherds. "Sully will ride with Sumia and Vaike with Cordelia. You four will go to warn the nearby villages of the conflict. Chrom and I, along with Miriel, Lon'qu, Lissa, Panne, and Ricken will focus on the enemies." I told the Shepherds. As we prepared, I noticed someone running onto the battlefield. It was a small girl with pointed ears and bright apple-green hair pulled back in a pony's-tail. I walked towards the oasis, Chrom and Lissa following close behind.

The girl leaned against a large rock, working to catch her breath. An older man with rust-colored hair, wearing the typical garb of a mercenary, ran up to the girl. "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" He called. "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" The girl shouted, taking a couple steps away from the man. "Please be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" He scolded the girl. "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!" The girl complained loudly. "Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?"

"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" Chrom shouted at the man. "Who is fiend? …You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" Gregor shouted back. "Yeah, right! …Creep!" Lissa yelled. Gregor threw his hands into the air. "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to the groin. And all for doing good deed!" He complained. "…Listen, friend! Gregor only wants to-" He was cut off by someone else shouting, "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor said, gesturing to the robed men south of us.

"Why are you all after the girl?" I asked. Gregor looked at me and blinked in confusion. "All? What is this 'all'? Gregor is not one of 'all'! Look close! Maybe not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face." I looked closer at his face. It was ruddy and held an impassive expression. "Yeah… Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it…" Lissa said. "Gah! Never be minding!" Gregor exclaimed, tossing his hands to the air once again. "Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" "…This is making my head hurt." Chrom muttered, rubbing his temples. "Chrom, we can sort him out later." I stated. He nodded and said, "Right now, we need to protect the girl." "Y-you're going to help me?" The girl asked hesitantly. "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!" I told her.

As we moved towards the girl, one of the enemy mages approached her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. The girl held her hand to the sky and a giant flower engulfed her. A pale green dragon emerged from the flower. A shimmering ball of magical energy emitted from the dragon's mouth and struck the enemy. Nothing of the mage remained except for a glassy patch of sand. After the one-sided duel, the dragon turned back into the girl. "What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!" I shouted. "By the gods, she's a Manakete… I'd never thought I'd see one." Chrom murmured.

I considered the power the girl displayed and said, "Hmm… Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers…" Gregor and the girl aided us in taking out the enemy. I narrowly dodged a spell, the ripple of magical energy just brushing past my torso. Chrom took out my assailant, and then we approached the leader. "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" He asked. My marked hand throbbed a bit, but we gave him no response and slashed him. The robed man dropped to his knees and gazed skyward. "Master Grima… my life force… is yours…" He said with his last breaths. The man collapsed in the sand.

We gathered together by the oasis. "This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" The green-haired Manakete said while crying. "Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" Gregor said to comfort the girl. "You… You're right. Th-thank you," the girl said, "And… I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are… outside my age group." "Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here!" "Say, um… Gregor, was it?" The man nodded, affirming Chrom's guess. "Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." "Mmm… Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. …Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" Chrom asked. "Yes! Very swell sword!" Gregor replied, grinning. "Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." The prince glanced at me and I shrugged. "Sure, why not? You're hired." Chrom told him. "But! But what about me?! I WON'T go back on the auction block!" The girl yelled. "Wait. You've been sold? Like a… like a slave?!" Lissa asked the Manakete girl. "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them… They drank and laughed and called out tricks…" The girl answered with a grimace.

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon…" Lissa ranted. "She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time." Frederick told the princess. "Really?" Lissa said. She turned back to the Manakete and asked, "…How old are you?" "Oh, I dunno. …A thousand… something? But look! No wrinkles!" "What's your name?" I asked the Manakete. "Nowi!" She responded cheerily.

"Well, shall we get some rest?" Flavia suggested. "We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough…" We agreed with her suggestion and started heading back to camp. Frederick pulled Chrom and me aside as we walked back to camp. "The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." He said. "Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" I asked. "Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first Exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today, there are some who yearn for the fiend's return." Frederick answered, his expression grim. "I… see." I mumbled, shuddering as I recalled my nightmare from a few nights ago.

I went to my tent to freshen up slightly. But as I started to take off my shirt, the rush of battle finally wore off and I realized I'd been injured. I touched the wound and my hand came away bloody. _Oh, gods!_ I let my shirt fall back down and I rushed out of my tent, putting pressure on my wounded abdomen. _Got to find Lissa or Maribelle._ I headed to the infirmary tent, hoping that one of the two healers were there. I stumbled into the tent and to my relief, I found both there. I leaned against a tent pole, suddenly feeling light-headed. Spots danced across my vision as Lissa turned towards me. "Robin? What are you doing here?" She asked. I heard the two girls calling my name as everything turned black.

-Chrom's POV-

After setting up Nowi and Gregor in camp, I headed back to my tent. I sat against a box and unsheathed Falchion. I grabbed a cloth and set to cleaning the sacred blade, which only took a couple minutes. I set the sword next to my cot and then grabbed a book Robin had given me. As I opened it, someone outside my tent called my name. I stood, closing the book and setting it aside. Pulling the flap back, it revealed Maribelle. "Maribelle? This is odd." Then I noticed her distraught expression. "What's wrong?" I asked, numerous possibilities running through my mind. "It's Robin." The noblewoman stated. My heart seemed to skip a beat as my blood froze. "What's happened?! Is she alright?" Maribelle glanced around. I noticed several Shepherds and Feroxi soldiers staring at us. "Perhaps this is best discussed elsewhere, milord." I nodded.

I followed Maribelle through the camp. My heart leapt into my throat as we came to the infirmary tent. We entered and my eyes darted around the tent. My gaze fell upon our tactician lying on the cot, her tunic rolled up and her torso covered in white bandages. Her eyes were closed and her skin was unusually pale. "Is she…?" My words choked in my throat. "She's alive." Lissa stated, relieving some of my worry. "She stumbled into the tent and collapsed. It seems exhaustion caught up to her and she also lost a bit of blood." Maribelle told me.

-Robin's POV-

"We'll leave you alone with her." I heard Maribelle told someone as I regained consciousness. "We don't know when she'll wake. Her body needs time to recover." Lissa said. I heard a cot creak. I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes settled on Chrom. His elbows rested on his knees and his head rested against his clasped hands, his lips uttering silent words. Chrom glanced at me and then rushed to my bedside. "You're awake! Thank the gods." "What happened?" I croaked. "You collapsed from a combination of exhaustion and blood loss. Maribelle got me after she and Lissa tended to you." I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain stabbing my torso. Chrom gave me some water and then asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't realize I was injured until after we got back to camp." I told him. "Please, pay closer attention to your health from now on," the prince said, "It would be a devastating loss to all of us if we were to lose you." "Al-alright. I'll try."


	14. Rescue Until Sacrifice

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 14: Rescue Until Sacrifice

-Robin's POV-

The next morning, we journeyed until we were only a couple miles north of the execution grounds. There, we made camp once again. Basilio's spy came into the meeting tent to give his report. "The Exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire. The Pegasus Knights are in the dungeons." Dismissing the spy, Basilio said, "This is it, then. Exactly as you predicted, Robin." "So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test…" I said grimly. "Chin up there! Show some confidence! It is your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia said while she patted me on the back. "We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home." Chrom told me. "I hope you're right." I responded.

I shook my head to clear the doubts away and then addressed the leaders. "Khan Basilio, I want you and a group of your men to free the Pegasus Knights and then hide. I'll give you a signal when the wyvern riders are down." "You got it, lass." "I leave it to you to pick your men," I told the khan, "Flavia, how good is your accuracy and throwing arm?" "I would say that I am fairly good," she answered, "What do you have cooking in that brilliant mind of yours, dear little sister?" "I'm operating on the assumption that Gangrel will have an executor to ensure the Exalt's death. I want you to take him out with a throwing axe." "You can count on me." Flavia promised.

"Chrom, you and I will lead the rest of the troops against whatever Plegian forces there may be." I said. "Understood," Chrom responded, "Now, you go get some rest. You're still recovering." "Alright." The camp busied itself with checking equipment and caring for the horses and Pegasi. I headed to my tent to work on strategies in quiet. Soon night fell. I slipped off my coat and laid down on the cot, too exhausted to bother changing. I quickly succumbed to the beckoning of slumber.

~dream~

"Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course." Validar said, now looking healthy. Grima remained silent or maybe I just couldn't hear her talking this time. "Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as the resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!" Validar said. The sorcerer faded from view and Grima turned. It seemed like she was looking directly at me. Grima stretched a shadowy hand towards me, and gripped my throat.

~end~

I woke up screaming. My heart was beating rapidly and my breath was short and quick. "Robin? Hey! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" Lissa asked, standing beside me. "Y-yes, it was…" I gasped. I closed my eyes and took deep calming breaths. Then I opened my eyes and looked at the princess. "I'm sorry, what brings you here, Lissa? Was there something you needed?" I asked. "Frederick says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our tactician!" She told me. I looked at the tent entrance. The sun had already risen. I got up and prepared to march.

We arrived at the execution grounds and hid behind a wall. I sww Emmeryn up high on a stone platform jutting out from the structure. A soldier with an axe stood behind her. Gangrel was located on another platform not too far from the perch upon which Emmeryn stood. Gangrel rose from a stone throne and spread his arms, addressing the gathered Plegians. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse… Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

I signaled Flavia to throw the axe. "I've got him!" She said. Just as the executioner lifted his axe, he was struck by Flavia's throwing axe and fell to the ground. "EVERYONE, NOW!" I shouted. "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom added. "Oh, will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince." Gangrel told Chrom. The Plegian king gave orders to his own troops. "Men, Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAALL!"

With that, the battle began. While we were fighting, I heard one of our enemies complaining. It was a black-haired female dark mage. "So, we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own…" "Chrom, I heard an enemy mage complaining. Perhaps, we could recruit her somehow." I told him. I heard someone else shouting, a war monk with long blond hair. "Exalt Emmeryn! No! Gods speed me to her side!"

As we got closer to the large skeleton-like structure, the blond war monk rushed past Chrom and me. "You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?" Chrom asked. The war monk halted and turned to us. He looked at Chrom with an expression of recognition and slight surprise. "Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace, the Exalt." "You know me?" "Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us!" He then started to pray. "With all respect, now is not the time for prayer. It's action that's called for." Chrom told the man. "Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution." The monk replied. "We? Then there are more of you?" I asked. The monk's expression fell. "Alas, there were, milady. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle…"

The monk's expression turned determined. "But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!" "Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth." "This person is a man, Chrom." Chrom looked at me and then back at the man. "You're a… You're not a woman?" He said. "No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs…" The man replied. "Oh. Yes, well, I'm… I didn't mean to imply… Well, this is awkward." Chrom stuttered. "Oh, it's alright, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward," the man said, "… _Much_ more." Chrom seemed to have lost his voice. "What is your name?" I asked the war monk. "It is Libra, milady." He responded. "Very well, Libra, pair up with Panne. She's the giant rabbit tearing apart Plegians. Let her know that I sent you." I said. Libra nodded and ran off to fight alongside Panne.

We returned our focus to the battle. Shivers coursed down my back, and then I noticed the dark mage staring at me. Chrom and I approached the leader. "You'll never save your precious Exalt, scum!" He told us as we come closer. He is a general with thick armor wielding a large lance made entirely of iron. I unleash the Lightning cantrip. The spell strikes the general's lance, sending shocks through his armor. Before Chrom can finish the general, a Dark spell does. I glanced in the direction of the spell and saw the dark mage. She sauntered over to me. "You interest me. I'm Tharja, and you can consider me your ally for now." "O-okay…" Chrom looked to the skies and stated, "Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear!" "I'm giving the signal!" I responded. I pulled my crossbow from my satchel and loaded a special bolt. I aimed the crossbow into the sky and released the bolt. It exploded in a brilliant, bright green flash.

Phila and her pegasus knights flew into the forum. "Your Grace!" The pegasus captain shouted as she flew over to the Exalt. "Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-" "Khan Basilio and his men freed me and my knights," the captain answered her liege, "Come, we must hurry." "What? Pegasus Knights? How did they… That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" Gangrel complained. Then I heard Aversa laughing. Numerous Risen archers appeared in the forum, in prime position beneath the Pegasus Knights. "…Risen?! Oh gods, no!" I exclaimed. "Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!" "Damn!" Chrom gritted out. Gangrel laughed. "Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!" The Risen archers quickly lodged arrows in Phila, her knights, and their mounts.

"Risen… How… Y-Your Grace, I… Forgive me… Uhh…" Phila gasped. The Risen disappeared as Phila breathed her last. "Phila!" Emmeryn screamed. "Exeunt the Pegasus Knights!" Gangrel cackled. "No no no…" I gasped silently as I held back tears. Aversa mounted her black Pegasus and left. "We've lost." Chrom said despondently. "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes," Gangrel said smugly, "Now… grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" "I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you." Chrom growled. "Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps?" The king responded snarkily.

"But it's not just your life in the balance," Gangrel reminded, "The Exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…" "Emm!" Chrom yelled. "Hold on, I'm-" "ARCHERS!" The Mad King called loudly, causing Chrom to flinch. "If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let your arrows fly." Chrom halted, his frame trembling. "I… I'll kill you!" He shouted at Gangrel. "Go ahead! I welcome it." The Plegian king responded, spreading his arms. "Just know that you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" Chrom looked down at his feet, his hands balled in a fist at his sides. Gangrel gazed across the courtyard. "…And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the Exalt?" Nobody moved or said a word. "…No one?" The Mad King stated questioningly. "Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Chrom shouted. "Now, now, my boy. No one needs to die today," Gangrel said patronizingly, "Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends." Chrom looked up at the Plegian king. "Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem." "…I…" The prince began. I placed a hand on his arm and firmly said, "Chrom, you can't trust him." "Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot!" He snapped. "But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty… a problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!" "That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way…" I said, squeezing his arm gently. "If there is, I can't see it… Ah, gods!" Chrom said.

-Emmeryn's POV-

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons or your Exalt become the world's largest quiver." Gangrel declared. "One! Two! Thr-" "Gangrel, hold!" Chrom shouted. "…You win. Everyone, lay down yo-" "No, wait!" I shouted. "SILENCE!" Gangrel screeched. "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" I asked. "You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not," he replied tersely, "No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hear the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people… Then prepare to meet the ground and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem… NOW!" I was silent. "ALRIGHT!" My little brother yelled. "Alright…"

"Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped… But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their Exalt… And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face together." "Chrom… Th-thank you. I know what I must do…" "Emm, what are you-" "Plegians!" I called out, interrupting my brother. "I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must… As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" I took a step towards the edge. "Emm, no! No!" Chrom yelled.

I saw Chrom running to stop me. I looked out across the horizon, at the Plegian people on the edges of the courtyard. _No reaction… Was I wrong then? Chrom… This is some torch I'm passing you…_ "So be it." I whispered. I stepped off the ledge. Time seemed to slow as I fell. I saw Chrom reaching out for me, shouting my name. I started praying silently. _Chrom…_ I looked over at Lissa. She began crying and then buried her face in her hands. _Lissa…_ I now looked at Robin. "Not again…" She mouthed silently as tears poured down her face. _And all my people… Know that I loved you._

-Robin's POV-

Chrom stopped running when Emmeryn hit the ground. He sank to his knees and slowly dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders trembling. "NO!" Lissa shrieked. I choked back sobs. "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom screamed, grief-stricken. "Oh, gods…" I whispered. The Mad King's grating laughter tore out across the execution grounds. "Well now! …How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. …And I've seen many fall," he says, his voice ringing out, "Ah… So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted!"

"But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice?" Gangrel asked himself. "Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!" Chrom stood and drew his sword. "Gangrel! You die today!" Basilio and Flavia came running up to my side. "No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" Basilio called. The prince looked at us, in a daze now. "B-But… her body… I have to…" He muttered. "You have to RUN! Now do it!" Basilio said sternly. The West-Khan turned to me. "Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!" I ran and grabbed Chrom while Frederick lifted Lissa onto his mount. I pulled Chrom along by his hand, outpacing him by a few steps. The few remaining Plegian soldiers pursued us. As we made our escape from the execution grounds, I caught a glimpse of a fleeing Marth and Eliwood. I put their presence from my mind and focused on the escape.


	15. And the Sky Reflected the Hearts of Many

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 15: And the Sky Reflected the Hearts of Many

-Robin's POV-

We arrived in a swampy ravine after fleeing from the Plegian execution grounds. Rib-like structures arched over the muddy ravine, rising from the cliffs within. "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Khan Basilio said, turning to Chrom. The prince was silent and I understood why. We had lost his beloved elder sister who had sacrificed herself, hoping to end the war. "Chrom, please!" I urged. "Rrgh… I'm… I'm coming." Chrom responded. "Quickly! We're almost… Huh? Damn!" Khan Basilio exclaimed as he turned back around. I looked ahead. Several Plegian soldiers were blocking our path. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy… They're right in our way! We must fight!" Khan Flavia growled. Chrom didn't even react. The Plegians parted and a muscular man came forward. I assumed he was the leader based upon how the soldiers behaved.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" The leader called to us. "Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Khan Basilio responded, stepping in front of me and Chrom. "Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." The leader said. "Don't speak her name!" Chrom snapped. I held him back, not wanting him to hurt himself in a grief-induced rage. "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom," the Plegian leader conceded, "But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can." "How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!" Frederick growled, drawing his blade. A disappointed expression settled on the Plegian leader's face. "Hold, Frederick." I said, approaching the front of the group. "Robin, we must f-" "I suggest you don't finish that sentence, Frederick, and let me talk to the man." I said, giving him a stern look. The knight reluctantly complied.

"I am Robin, tactician of Ylisse. May I have your name?" "I am General Mustafa of Plegia." "Did you mean what you said about protecting us?" "Indeed, milady." "Very well. I'm afraid I cannot acquiesce to your request of laying down our weapons. Instead, I ask that you join us and come to Ferox with us. Would that be alright, Khan Regnant Flavia?" The reigning khan looked surprised by the request but nodded, saying, "Even if they were to betray us, there are certainly enough fighters in Ferox to quell them." "There you have it. Will you accept?" I asked the general. "We will escort you as far as we can. But many of us have family. If we desert, the Mad King will kill them." "We would need only a day or two to recuperate and then we will be back to finish this. King Gangrel has reigned in terror for too long." "Very well, milady. But we will not cross the border. Instead we will wait for you to return." "I promise we will be back as swiftly as we can."

Then a young woman with long pale pink hair came running in from the northern entrance of the ravine. "Khan Basilio!" She yelled. "Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Basilio responded. The young woman started at the sight of all the Plegians. "Don't worry, lass. They're on our side. Not only is Robin brilliant with tactics, she's damn charismatic too!" "Oh, good… When I didn't hear from you, I thought… I assumed the worst." Olivia said, wringing her hands. "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here." Basilio told us. "Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." Olivia said. "Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole." Basilio called. The foot units of the Shepherds pile into the wagons and the mounted units gather near the wagons. Basilio climbed onto the driver's perch. "Ready? Hold on tight!" He said, whipping the reins and spurring the wagon horses into a trot. I held Lissa in my arms, allowing her to sob. I worriedly watched Chrom who stared vacantly at the canvas covering the wagon.

We gathered in the prep rooms of Arena Ferox, the closest location to the Plegian border. Now that we could rest, my failures hit me in full force and I let them take me. "All of that… For nothing…" I said dejectedly, sitting down into a chair. I ran my hands through my hair, tears pouring down my face as I thought about all that I could've done differently. _I failed Emmeryn… I failed Lissa and Frederick… I failed all of Ylisse… I failed Chrom._ Maribelle sat on a couch, holding and comforting Lissa. "Emm… Oh, Emm…" Lissa murmured through sobs. "I should have died before allowing the Exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight…" Frederick scolds himself, punching a training dummy. Murmurs rose from the Shepherds. "So, what now, oaf?" Flavia asked. "Don't look at me. I'm not in charge!" Basilio replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Ugh… I picked a fine time to regain the full throne…" She muttered, shaking her head.

"Chrom, I'm… I'm so sorry. The plan just wasn't enough." I said. "You did your best, Robin. …You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now." He dropped into a chair, his eyes reddened and dull. "God, I was just so powerless!" He exclaimed, smacking the armrest with a fist. I flinched at the sound, but told him, "It's not your fault either, Chrom." The prince unclenched his hand and stared at his palm. "She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people…" He dropped his face into his hands. _Her sacrifice… We must ensure that it doesn't go to waste. No more wallowing._

I stood and the room fell silent, though Lissa's sobs persisted. I sensed everyone looking at me, everyone but Chrom and Lissa. I walked over and knelt in front of my prince. "Chrom… Listen to me." He made no movement. "Look at me, Chrom." I pleaded. Chrom lifted his head and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either of us is half the person your sister was," I gently gripped Chrom's hands in my own, "But the two of us together… Maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I will be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You do not have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?" Chrom asked, slipping his hands from mine. "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we fall together, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" I told him. I stood, turning to the Shepherds. "That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." Nowi said to Chrom, a huge smile on her face. "You have my trust… for the time being." Tharja stated, smiling creepily. "Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu grunted, leaning against the wall. "It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. …I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" Virion told Chrom. "Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken chimed in. Chrom straightened and looked at everyone, the fire in his eyes renewed. "…Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know."

"You are not alone. We all stand with you." I told Chrom. He stood, smiling at me. "My Shepherds… My warriors… There is work to be done. Gangrel must be toppled so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse," Chrom said, "Will you help me?" Lissa stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff." She exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. Maribelle stood also, staying by Lissa's side, and proclaimed, "Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." "Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl responded. "Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully said, elbowing Stahl. The two cavaliers smiled at each other. "Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra told Chrom. "I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia responded, standing tall and confident.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone… Hello?" "Thank you, Kellam." I responded. The knight smiled. "Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike said. "How much you pay Gregor?" Chrom and I glared at Gregor as he laughed. "Gregor make joke," he looked at us and stopped laughing, "…Why you look at Gregor like that?" "Your sister earned my respect. The last Taguel shall champion her." Panne told Chrom. "You helped me out, so I help y'all." Donnel said. "You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight… But I swear to you, I shall die before any more Exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick told Chrom, bowing.

"…Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty," Chrom told everyone, "I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!" "Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Flavia said, patting Chrom's back roughly. "Har! You young folk. Your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" Basilio added.

Olivia approached Chrom and me. "I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Exalt did me a kindness once." She said shyly. "She did?" Chrom asked. "Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance… And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest…" The pink-haired dancer replied. Basilio clasped Olivia's slim shoulder. "Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander." He released Olivia's shoulder, her face as pink as her hair. "'Commander'? What happened to 'boy'?" Chrom asked Basilio. "You've earned your way up from that name, I think." The khan replied.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls!" Basilio said happily. "Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!" "I thought you weren't going to call me-" Chrom was cut off by Basilio. "You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader and she has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall." "Thanks, Basilio." We responded. "Alright, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!" Basilio exclaimed. "Right. We'll bring the peace that Emmeryn strived for to fruition." I stated. "Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds." Basilio continued. "Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all." Chrom responded. With that, we set out for Plegia once again.


	16. Avenging Battle & Blossoming Love

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 16: Avenging Battle & Blossoming Love

-Chrom's POV-

We arrived inside the border and, in the distance, I could see an army. "It would seem that Gangrel decided to bring the fight to us." Robin stated. Frederick came running over to Robin and me. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray." "How do you mean?" I asked. "It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion… Gangrel is trying to stamp out the munity by force, but with little success. Outside a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Frederick explained. "This is incredible news. But why…?" "I can think of one reason. The same reason General Mustafa and his men joined us." Robin commented. "…Emmeryn." I whispered in realization.

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn," Frederick confirmed, "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts." "Emmeryn… Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface." I said. Robin gave me a sad smile, saying, "Some just don't know how to find peace until another shows them." "I hope she can see this, wherever she is…" I said, gazing at the sky. "I'm sure she can." Robin said, squeezing my shoulder. I turned my gaze towards the distant army. "Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." I said, clenching Falchion's hilt.

We approached the Plegian army. "Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel called. "No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." I responded. "Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!" He snarled. "I know more than you ever will." I stated. "More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me!" The king shouted. "When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!" "Maybe you're right… I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you. Men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left of her are words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness… or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"…Are you done? May I vomit now?" Gangrel asked. He laughed. "What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince… They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!" "Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not." I said. "Such a clever tongue you have, little prince…" Gangrel said with a scowl. But then he grinned madly. "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel's remaining forces rushed at us. Robin mounted behind Sumia while Vaike did the same with Cordelia. They took to the sky to deal with the wyvern riders. General Mustafa, his men, the Shepherds, and I took out any ground soldiers who refused to lay down their weapons.

Only Gangrel was left. "I will duel Gangrel. The rest of you stand down." I told the Shepherds and the Plegians with us. I approached Gangrel who grins madly, despite that most of his army was defeated and the rest surrendered. We circled for a moment, and then the Mad King dashed at me. I side-stepped and slashed at Gangrel's back, nicking him. The king scowled at me, and then he attacked again, slicing my left arm. I stumbled back, and Gangrel grinned as he approached me again. The Mad King jumped at me. I stabbed my sword through his torso and guided him to the ground. "F-fool of… a prince… Your people care not for you… You are… alone… As every man lives and dies …alone…" Gangrel groaned and then he breathed his last, still grinning madly.

I pulled my sword from Gangrel's body and flicked the blood off the blade. A soldier came over to me. "Sire, the remaining Plegians forces are surrendering in mass!" He reported. "Order our forces to cease fighting at once." I told him. "Yes, sire!" The soldier responded and then he left. Robin came over to me, some bandages in her hand. She pulled out a piece of cloth and dabbed the wound on my arm. Satisfied, Robin wrapped a strip of cloth around my wound and tied it. Robin and I met with Basilio and Flavia in a nearby fort. We read over a document together, sending it off with a messenger.

"Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia said. "We've won… somehow I don't feel like celebrating." I said. "Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio told me, squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." "I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten," I said, "Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-" "Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia said. I gaped at her. "Flavia." Robin said sternly, giving the khan a scolding stare. "…Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor." She stated. The reigning khan turned her attention back to me. "Don't worry after our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury. They can well afford it." "Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio advised very seriously. "Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." I said. Then the khans left to attend to their army, leaving me alone with Robin.

-Robin's POV-

"Robin…" I turned to the prince. "What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious." "I… I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight." "I chose to fight it." Chrom grimaced as he dropped his head into his hands. "All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost," he said, "…Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay." "It would have been for us!" I told him and then added very quietly, "…And for me." Chrom lifted his head and steepled his hands, resting his chin on them. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin."

"In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known… and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I…" He took a deep breath. "I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?" "I think of you as a great man, and… dear to my heart." I replied, my cheeks heating up slightly. Chrom gently took my hand into his grasp and rubbed it with his thumb. "I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?" My heart pounded at his declaration. "If so, then let me be selfish, too." His deep sapphire blue eyes met my hazel eyes. "I would be with you, always." I told him. We sat there together in silence.

"…Robin?" "Yes, Chrom?" "We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine… What I want to ask you… Well, what I mean is…" "Goodness, Chrom. Just say it plain." "Will you marry me?" I blinked at him, my brain slowly processing his words. Then I smiled and answered, "…Yes." Chrom stared at me dumbfounded. Then _my_ prince grinned. He stood, lifted me, and spun. "Ha ha! With a word, you've made me the happiest man in all the realm!" He set me back on the ground and kissed me.

"Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future… My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. "That's alright. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out." Chrom smiled. "Thank you." "I can't help but think back to the day we first met…" I said, resting my head against Chrom's firm chest. "Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now." "I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us… my love." "My love." I whispered lovingly in return.


	17. Peacetime

I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There are spoilers

Chapter 17: Peacetime

-Robin's POV-

Two months had passed since we ended the war. In that time, Chrom had been coronated as the new king of Ylisse, and rebuilding had begun. I sat in the garden, reading a book of court manners and politics. Delicate giggles reached my ears, pulling my attention from the book. I looked up from my book and found a gaggle of young noblewomen. Each woman wore overly-heavy makeup and fancy gowns. They strolled through the garden, chatting amongst themselves. "I heard that the king is already interested in someone." "Oh, yes. Isn't it a nobody commoner tactician?" "I heard a rumor that she's already… you know." "What?" "…In the family way." The other noblewomen gasped in utter shock. "And he believes that it is his?" "Apparently." "Well, this is quite scandalous."

I snapped my book shut, surprising the noblewomen. The noblewomen stared at me while whispering to each other, at least attempting to do so. "That's her." "Well, she isn't in the family way." "She doesn't much look like a queen." I stood and walked towards the women, my usual cloak swishing with every measured step. "Hello. I don't believe I've met any of you before. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Robin, betrothed of King Chrom, chief tactician of Ylisse, and sister of Khan Flavia of Regna Ferox." The noblewomen mumbled their names to me. "It is such a pleasure to meet you all," I said, a calm expression on my face, "I will tell my close friends, Princess Lissa and Lady Maribelle, what _lovely_ women you are." The noblewomen all adopted various expressions of veiled fear. "Ah, thank you, Lady Robin." The leader of the gaggle said, a forced cheer to her tone. The noblewomen curtsied and then scurried away as gracefully as they could.

After dinner, I headed up to my room, which was located right next to Chrom's. Using a secret passage between the two, I slipped into Chrom's room just as he entered. "Who's th- Oh, Robin." "Hello, love." Chrom gave me a kiss and then sat down on his bed. He slipped off his boots and his sword belt, unclipped his pauldron and cape, and then pulled off his tunic. I climbed onto the bed behind him and started massaging his tense muscles. Chrom groaned in delight and said, "Thank you so much, my love." "Long day, my king?" He nodded. "How are you?" "I'm alright."

"Did something happen today? You seem a little off." I sighed and stilled my hands. Chrom shifted to sit against the headboard and beckoned me to his side. I sat next to him and laid my head on his chest. Chrom absentmindedly rubbed circles on my arm. "Chrom… Am I really a good fit to be queen?" He looked at me, a frown on his lips. "Of course you are. What's brought this on?" "It's just… most of my memories are of war. I'm still not quite sure how to function in this peacetime. Not that I want another war…" "I understand. But there's something else that bothering you, isn't there?" "Well, this afternoon…" I told him about my encounter with the noblewomen.

"Is that all?" "You make it sound insignificant." I told Chrom. "Because it is. Those women are just jealous of you, my beautiful wife-to-be, because you're marrying me," he stated, "You have a heart for the people and an excellent mind. You're my anchor and the voice of reason when I'm being reckless. There's no else I would rather have standing by my side as my wife and queen… and as the mother of my children someday, I hope. As far as functioning in peacetime, I'll be here to help you." "…Thank you, my love. I apologize for doubting both you and myself. I'll try not to let it get to me from now on." Chrom gently kissed my cheek. "And when it does, just come to me. I'll remind you of who you are." "Of course, my love."

~Time Skip~

A month has passed and the physical damage caused by the war had been repaired, thanks to Feroxi muscle. But there was still damage which would never be repaired. I sat in my room at the palace, preparing for my wedding. Lissa was currently fussing with my hair. "Lissa, it's fine now." I said. The princess had pinned up half of my hair. "I want it to be perfect though." I twisted in my seat and gently grabbed her hands. "Lissa, it is perfect." I assured her. I stood up and smoothed out my dress. "Wait! I still need to put your veil on." Lissa said, eliciting a sigh of frustration from me. "Why didn't you say that before I stood up?" I huffed. "Here, I'll take care of it." Cordelia said as she walked into my room. Thankfully, the scarlet-haired Pegasus Knight was slightly taller than me.

"Thank you." "No thanks needed, milady." Cordelia responded. "I've told you, _Captain_ , please call me Robin." Cordelia had been appointed as the new Captain of the Pegasus Knights with Sumia as her lieutenant. Cordelia had spent the last month recruiting new Pegasus Knights, while Sumia acquainted the new recruits with their mounts and taugh them how to properly take care of the pegasi. "Just as long as you don't call me captain." "Alright, Cordelia." She turned me towards her and smiled. "I think you're ready, Robin." Cordelia said. "Just one last thing!" "And what is that, Sumia?" I asked, trying to keep my tone level despite my growing exasperation. Sumia pulled a bouquet out from behind her back. "Your flowers, of course." She said with a smile. Returning her smile, I took the small bouquet of lilies, pink roses, and queen's-lace, from her hand. "Thank you, Sumia."

There was a knock at the door. Lissa opened the door, revealing Donnel. He was dressed in a formal tunic of blue with pressed brown slacks, and his rosy brown hair had been combed into submission. _No doubt that it is the handiwork of his wife, Maribelle._ Donnel had proposed shortly after the war's end and Maribelle accepted. They were married soon after, and the Duke of Themis had made the lad his heir. "Are you ready, Lady Robin?" He asked. "Well, ladies, am I?" Lissa, Cordelia, and Sumia nodded. "Well, Lord Donnel, it would seem I'm ready," I told the young man, "Are you?" "I'm a bit nervous, even though my only job is ta walk you down the aisle." Donnel replied, his country accent slipping out. "Thank you, again, for doing this." I told him. He smiled and offered his arm. I took his arm, holding my bouquet in my right hand. Lissa picked up my train and the five of us headed to the cathedral.

Music played as I entered the cathedral with Donnel. The benches were packed with many Ylisseans, young and old, noble and commoner. In the front row, the Shepherds and the khans of Ferox sat. Cordelia and Sumia joined the Shepherds. Libra stood in front of the altar, dressed in his usual white priestly garbs. Chrom stood before the monk with Frederick by his side. Chrom wore a blue long-sleeved tunic, silver pauldrons holding a white cape on his shoulders. Black pants covered his legs, and his feet were clad in black boots with silver accents. A golden circlet rested atop Chrom's deep blue hair. He smiled as Donnel walked me down the aisle.

"Who, in the place of the father, gives Lady Robin's hand in marriage?" Libra asked. "I, Lord Donnel, give her hand to Chrom, king of Ylisse." The Shepherd monk nodded. The former village boy lifted Chrom's hand and placed mine atop his palm. Donnel then took a step back, bowed, and joined the Shepherds, sitting between his wife and mother. Lissa laid down my train and took my bouquet. She sat down with Lon'qu and the others. "We gather today to see King Chrom and Lady Robin united in matrimony." Libra told the people. Then he turned his gaze on Chrom and me. "Do you swear before Naga to be faithful to one another and to care for each other?" "I do." Chrom responded. "I do." I echoed. "Do you, Lady Robin, swear to respect and honor King Chrom as your husband? To stay by his side until death do you part?" "I do." "Do you, King Chrom, swear to love and care for Lady Robin as your wife? To stay by her side until death do you part?" "I do."

"Please prepare the rings." Libra said. Frederick handed me a simple band of gold with the Brand of the Exalt etched on its surface. "With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. I will not leave your side for we are two parts of the same whole." I vowed to Chrom as I slipped the ring onto his left hand.

Chrom took the other ring from Frederick. Once belonging to Chrom's mother, it was a delicately intricate band of gold set with sapphires. "With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. May we walk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side."

"With these rings, you outwardly pledge your love and devotion for one another in front of these witnesses and the divine dragon, Naga," Libra told us, "I declare you man and wife." The monk turned to Chrom. "You may kiss the bride." Chrom wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me gently to him. He leaned towards me and I met him halfway. Our lips met and the people erupted in cheers. Chrom and I pulled apart. "Together, my love, we'll build a peaceful world… Just you and me." He whispered.

Chrom and I turned back to the altar and took a few steps forwards. I knelt on the miniature bench. The people behind us settled down. Chrom walked around and came to a stop in front of me. "Lady Robin, do you solemnly pledge before Naga and your people to uphold the laws of the land? To rule justly and fairly alongside me? To protect the people and land of Ylisse?" "I pledge all these things." I responded. Libra lifted a silver circlet, designed to resemble two dragons joining hands, and passed it to Chrom. My husband nestled the circlet in my hair. He came back around and helped me up. We turned to our people, clasping our hands.

The people rose and bowed, then the commoners left. The nobles and the Shepherds came before Chrom and me to pledge their loyalty and then they left, Lissa, Lon'qu, and Frederick remaining behind with us. Lon'qu remained because he was Lissa's betrothed. Once the last person left, the five of us went back to the palace. Chrom and I headed for the balcony overlooking the city. Chrom started to walk towards the balcony wall. I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to me. "I'm nervous, Chrom." I whispered. "Why?" "What if the people don't accept me?" Chrom kissed me and assured, "You'll be fine. The people will love you." He offered me his hand. I took it and Chrom led me to the wall of the balcony. The people erupted in cheers when they saw us. "Long live King Chrom and Queen Robin!" They shouted joyfully. Chrom and I waved to the people, genuine smiles stretched upon our faces.

After a while, Chrom and I headed inside to rest a little while before our wedding ball. "It's time to head down to the ballroom, love." Chrom told me, gently shaking me awake. "Already?" I complained. "Yes." He said as I sat up. Chrom helped me redress in my wedding gown, and placed the circlet in my hair once again, minus the veil. I fastened Chrom's cape to his shoulders, and set his crown on his head. He offered his arm and I took it. We left the bedroom and headed down to the ballroom. Many of the nobles who had been there for the wedding ceremony and coronation filled the ballroom. Frederick announced our arrival. We mingled with the nobles, Chrom informing me about each as we approached them.

After performing the first dance and doing a couple other dances, I sat down, already exhausted. A bronze-skinned woman with wavy wheat-gold hair wearing a red ballgown approaches me. "Hello." I said, trying figure out who it is. "Don't you recognize me?" The woman asked. "Flavia?" I said with surprise. The khan laughed, nodding. "I never thought I would see you in a dress." "True, but Basilio bet me a keg of ale that I wouldn't wear a dress to the ball." She explained. "So naturally, you had to prove him wrong, correct?" Flavia nodded and I laughed. "Well, it would seem he owes you a keg. …I must say though, that red dress looks striking on you." "Lissa and Sumia helped me pick it out this afternoon before the wedding. I chose to wear my armor to the wedding because I wanted Basilio to think he would win the bet." "You are cruel, sister of mine." I teased. "Are you tired already?" Flavia asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "I haven't been training to keep up my stamina because of helping organize the repairs and preparing for the wedding. That, and I'm just not used to the life of nobility yet." Flavia nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm off to find the oaf."

I caught a glimpse of Lissa, beautiful in a ballgown of pale apple green. I gestured for her to come over. "What's up, Sister?" She asked when she reached my side. "How much longer will this last?" I asked. "Only an hour or two longer." Lissa replied. I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Actually, it could end now. I'm certain the guests would understand." "Could you tell Frederick and Chrom to do that?" I requested. "Anything for my sister!" "Thank you." A couple minutes later, Chrom announced that the ball was over and the guests started leaving. Chrom came over to me. "How are you, my love?" He asked. "Exhausted." I replied, stifling a yawn. Chrom lifted me into his arms and carried me to our bedroom. He helped me undress and then snuggled with me on the bed. I smiled and allowed my eyelids to drift shut.

~Time Skip~

I walk through the hallways of the palace, looking for Chrom. "Very active today, aren't you?" I said to the baby, who was kicking a lot. We had learned that I was pregnant just a few weeks after our wedding, almost nine months ago. I stopped when a sharp pain occurred in my body and my legs felt wet. "Oh, gods…" I muttered. A few minutes later, another sharp pain rippled through my body. My legs started to buckle, so I sat down on a bench. "Please don't come until your father is with us, little one." I murmured.

I hadn't moved from the bench since the contractions had started an hour ago. I must've been in a less-used hallway, because no one had passed through in all this time. _Please, Naga, send someone! Soon!_ "Milady?" A familiar voice called. I opened my eyes and looked down the hallway. A causally-dressed Frederick stood at an intersection, staring at me. "Freddy, thank goodness." As if sensing my urgency, Frederick briskly walked over to me. "Are you well, milady?" "Where's Chrom?" I asked, trying to remain calm despite the rising panic. "He's in his study." Frederick replied.

"Could you please help me to a room and then fetch him?" I requested. "Milady?" The knight said quizzically. I inhaled sharply as another contraction came. "Are you in labor?" Frederick asked, his bear-brown eyes widening. "Yes! Now please do as I asked!" I snapped. Frederick offered his hand. I grabbed his upper arm and pulled myself up off the bench. Holding my back with one hand and holding onto Frederick's arm with the other, we headed to a nearby guest bedroom. I sat down on the bed and lifted my legs onto it. Frederick hesitated by my side. "Just go get Chrom and the midwife!" I ordered. Frederick nodded and rushed from the room. I bit back a scream and gripped the sheets as another contraction came. About five minutes later, the midwife and a nurse arrived.

"Try to calm down and breathe normally, Queen Robin." The midwife told me. "Where's my husband?" I asked, nearly whimpering. "Just focus on the situation at hand, milady." The midwife responded. _I don't want to go through this without Chrom._ I choked down a sob, another contraction passing. "Robin!" I heard someone yell. _Chrom!_ He banged against the door. "Let him in!" I ordered. The nurse quickly unlocked the door, and Chrom rushed in and to my side. "You're here." I whispered, relieved. Chrom took my hand into his. "I'm sorry it took so long. Frederick was quite flustered when he burst into my study. He could hardly get out a full word!" "Unflappable Frederick, flustered? What a sight that must've been." I responded. "Indeed. It was unnerving." Chrom said. I squeezed his hand as another contraction passed. "It will be alright, love." Chrom told me, wiping sweat from my forehead.

Several excruciating hours later, infant cries filled the room. "A healthy baby girl, Your Majesties." The midwife said. The midwife and the nurse cleaned and swaddled my daughter. Then they placed her in my arms and quietly left. Her short blue hair curled ever so slightly, and she gazed up at me with deep blue eyes. The Brand of the Exalt stood out in her left eye, pure white upon blue. Chrom sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Hello, little one. We're your parents." I told my newborn daughter, smiling. Her tiny rosebud lips curved upwards.

I looked up at Chrom. "She looks just like you." "While she may look like me, she inherited her mother's beauty. And that smile is all you." Chrom responded, gently running a finger along our daughter's cheek. She cooed at the gesture. "She's going to be a daddy's girl, I feel." "Maybe. But I'm sure she'll still love her mother," Chrom added, kissing me on the cheek, "Our little Lucina." I nodded, laying back against his firm chest. I felt my eyes starting to close. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up. Chrom stood and carefully took Lucina from my arms. "Get some rest, darling. We'll still be here when you wake up." I half nodded, already succumbing to the call of sleep. "Sweet dreams, love." Chrom whispered, placing a kiss in my hair.


End file.
